The Bride of the Fire God
by Purple Bubble Patch Coffee
Summary: This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."
1. The Human Bride

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 4,074

**Sacrificial Arc**

**Chapter 1:** The Human Bride

_Love consists in desiring to give what is our own to another and feeling his delight as our own.—Unknown_

_One change always leaves the way prepared for the introduction of another.—Niccolo Machiavelli_

Thousands of years ago, there was a small village built with nothing but famine and draught. No rain, no hope. Just heat, _only_ heat. Heat that caused plants to wither; land to splinter and people to thirst; even suffering. It was too much for a blessing. But one, single time, a priestess came to the small township to summon the fire god, the temperamental, intimidating and selfish god, the reason why water drained and utterly left the whole village with nothing but dried tears. Since this god claimed _this _city to be in _his_ possession, he insisted that _his _land needed him, his power, and to that immature, clueless, one-sided thought, he poured and let his power reign in his poor old city for all the hopeful years remaining, that may perhaps come by.

_Fire _

Many people died, had risked their lives to sacrifice their souls to their _only proclaimed_ god in exchange for good harvest and blessings. And later on, history became as old as age, beliefs were undeniably passed by generations, until one, _just _one, mighty old head village councilor had set a better solution to save and solve this dilemma, and that is to sacrifice young ladies as the fire god's bride. Yes, that was only meant to protect their village.

Time had validated itself, the sacrificial village needed to offer another new bride, rather a bait to bribe and deceive the fire god to let water enter their village once more. Yet, knowing the fact that the fire god couldn't get himself enough of it, tired and unsatisfied of his past brides. He wasn't contented of what _his _village could offer—willingly. Right now, he wanted a _new_ wife, a better one, one with a brave soul, a human who could fulfill his empty and cold heart, one that could replace for the better, one that is worthy the cost of being protected by his strong arms. But still, in the end of the day, it was just him, making a fool of himself.

In present time, here she is, the new and soon bride-to-be of the fierce and obsessed fire god, the ever so brave and bold, Mikan Sakura.

"Little bride, it's already time!" One of the village's official called out, his voice riveted on the restrained air. Catching our little brunette's bare and innocent attention, although despite the seemingly muffled echo of noise subdued by other villagers, she merely asked for pardon and then, granted with a righteous answer.

"I'm right here!" Mikan waved a hand in the mid-air, not minding the fact that the official couldn't find his way to see her presence. Well, thanks to the movable tent that she was in which tentatively nullified to distinguish figures from synthetic walls and ceilings. "I'll be there in a minute!"

Having some time alone, Mikan heaved out a long, defeating sigh as she checked herself in the mirror, fully geared up; getting ready for the ceremony. Her long, waist-length brunette hair was tied in butterfly braids that which seemed to emphasize more on her dough-like hazel orbs. Her hairstyle matched perfectly with her red tight yukata. She always looked impressive and amazing and that may be the main reason why everybody adorned her.

_Why do people intend to make others look so pretty, knowing that it's already their last day? _Mikan thought one-sidedly, reciprocating another sigh. _I could either be the fire god's wife or nothing, if he wouldn't like me, I'd surely be a dead meat._ She grunted in dismay, fixing some of her hair stubs back in place using colorful hairpins.

"I am Mikan Sakura and…I _can _do this." She breathe in, moving out of the temporary shelter to wait for the next few minutes till the start of the ritual but what greeted her next was unexpected—something she didn't plan to happen even in the first place.

"Hey,"

Mikan smiled, placing her hands clipped on her back. "Glad you came here, Tsuba—", sad as it was, her trails of verbal interaction was subsequently interrupted when she, by chance, saw his midnight blue eyes lost its natural glow.

Mikan frowned, biting her lower lip. "You figured it out, yes?" She reassuringly interrogated, acting like he had known him for a long time.

Ten years, that is.

At a snail's pace, she straggled, approaching him with the same gloomy expression plastered on her face. She hadn't thought he'd be affected so much like this.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan apologized, her eyebrows creased down and her lips in a bitter frown.

Tsubasa shook his head, a small—_forced_—smile graced on his lips. "You don't need to, Mikan, I understand but..." He paused, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Mikan blinked her eyes once, nodding her head nonchalantly. "Go on. I'll be listening to you."

He growled, swallowing the lump in his throat as he focused his eyes on her. "You know that you're the only one left for me to cherish and prove that life isn't worthless at all. I don't want you to leave, Mikan. Just stay." Tsubasa, a guy who's likely recognizable with his messy midnight blue hair and his signature star tattoo under his left eye, unleashed a long, deep-sounding breath of depression. Losing his only family wouldn't be easy at all, it's like you're losing one part of your soul, losing another fifty percent of your self-confidence.

_Just for Yuka. _He thought, unmoving on his spot. _She'll be safe with me and _not _with him._

The Fire God.

"But I thought you understand my situation and—" Before Mikan could even finish her sentence, he cut her off.

A vein popped on his forehead as he flew into a rage of annoyance. "You could just decline the offer and let someone replace you instead!" Tsubasa's calmness faded, replacing nothing but frustration and guilt, rough and scratchy pitch. _With Natsume, she'll not be protected. _"Why does it have to be _you_? There are a lot of beautiful and attractive women in this town other than your presence but why you?"

_Hazel eyes. _Just like her mother.

Mikan shrugged her shoulders as a disgraced scowl crossed her face and disobedience surfaced her whole being as she again, for the tenth time, pondered on how she became related to him in a matter-of-fact that they had nothing, even one bit, in common. Why is he being so protective? Yeah, it's natural for siblings to protect one another. But well, it's dissimilar and different for the both of them for they don't share the same blood, same characteristics and even perspectives but why does he appear to be like this, acting more than her brother. Could it be love? Certainly not. Tsubasa acts more childish than her, making her feel pestered when he's around and of how he was dependent on her. He shouldn't think much of a problem not his, but hers. He could be a prankster most of the time and one fourth of his life being dramatic but how did he ended up like this? Weeping for Mikan's sake? Oh right, he loved Mikan Sakura more than anyone else, more than a sister-and-brother love. So how was it? He just don't accept the truth that he's in love with his _so _called _little sister _since she's a part of his family, true, though you shall call 'foster family'.

Since the day he was dethroned t by the heavens, he had promised himself something.

He'll make her live a life of normality.

Mikan will exist.

"I don't know how I should address you for now but…"

"I'm your brother, Mikan." Tsubasa stated, his voice somewhat deeper.

Mikan nodded, quite uninsured. "Brother, it's not like you can replace me with others," She dropped her head down to the ground, breaking the eye contact. "This problem is assigned to me and I _need_ to fix things."

Fix things and die—just like Yuka.

"Fix things? What the hell—" Tsubasa scoffed them hissed afterwards as he cursed under his breath while throwing his open palms on Mikan's guileless shoulders, "This is totally _not _your problem, Mikan." His nails dug deeper on her clothe as he shook her a little with the weight of his hands on her shoulder, "Why don't you let the councilor solve this problem on his own? You have done nothing against the law and surely, it's not your fault to end up being the lamb here. You don't need to suffer for us, Mikan!"

The councilor—a _no _big help geezer. A devil's prawn.

"That's not the point." Mikan furrowed her eyebrows, gently removing Tsubasa's hands off of her exhausted shoulder. Tsubasa cocked an eyebrow of confusion as Mikan continued, "This is what the prophecy has foretold. This is my duty and fulfillment is the key to a brighter future." She said through gritted teeth as she forced herself to hold back the hot tears that threatened its way to form a shallow river of her own on her eyelids. "It's not like I wanted this to happen anyways..."

Hard.

That is how life being created, the flaws and laws aren't symmetrical to how life be so damn joyous and festive, there will always be a turning point at every slice of happiness; a section of life were you fall and regret for things, and a new chapter of life to mold and change, _not _change bit to _improve_ yourself and that's the stage where Mikan stands right now. Seeing her loved ones is enough to complete her sunken heart but is not surely part of the scheme, just a _tragic _coincidence that she had to face.

Drastic.

"Then if that's the case, why do you have to leave and go? I suppose that you should be here, by my side if you love me," Tsubasa tried to reason out, hanging his head loose on Mikan's shoulder. "You're being unfair."

Childish and desperate? Really a fruit of Tsubasa-ish.

Mikan stifled a boyish laugh, comforting her brother with a musical pat on his back, "Now you're gonna cry for me? Don't you like it? Your sister acting as the heroine? The main character of a story?"

"Yeah, a tragic story. After all, it's just an act. Why be so proud and happy?" His reply wasn't even for the best as his voice held sarcasm; Mikan mentally slapped herself for that before jabbing her fist forcefully on his swollen back.

"At least I'm doing stuffs for good and _not _for the worst." She did carefully picked the right words, one that could hit right through Tsubasa's thick skull and the ones that could open up his mind—_apparently._

Tsubasa stayed sunk in eerie silence as he closed his eyes and familiarize the scent Mikan was wearing. _Strawberries..._ He thought.

He rehearsed a smile under the shadows and decided to face her again. He pulled up a lopsided grin and softly planted a knock of his knuckle on Mikan's right cheek. "Gotcha'. "

Mikan puffed her cheeks and curtly removed his hand away from reaching her again as she took a step back, guarding herself away from danger caused by her brother. "Just try one more time and I'll knock you down with a big black eye." She warned, "With no mercy."

"Ha-ha." Tsubasa stuck his tongue out, putting his hands at the back of his head in a way that he's cooling himself a bit; lessening his stress thirty percent compared to resting on a mattress which is a hundred percent stress reliever. "Typical Mikan."

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Does this mean that I have nothing at hand to make you change your mind?" He inquired, darting his eyes to her direction as he put his hands on his waist. Mikan irritatingly clicked her tongue and glared at him.

"Don't you get it? Final is final." And that was the cue for him to give up and surrender the fact that she's still be with her—until the very end.

Not.

"I'll support you with your stupid, irrational reason in one condition—" Tsubasa closed his eyes while placing a lifted index finger in front, tugging it like every beat of music. Mikan blinked her eyes twice, innocently giving him a baffled, puppy look. "—promise me you'll never fall for that half-assed, shit-like god." He said, partially lecturing and ordering Mikan.

A racial discrimination.

Mikan giggled with a semi-balled hand glued just in the same height as her mouth, "Sure."

"…and be mine." That was the last phrase connected to his undone sentence which Mikan badly missed.

"Why don't we make a pinky swear?" Mikan suggested which Tsubasa highly agreed. Their beams were impaired as they latched their fingers and made a pact.

Something that _can _destroy her future.

**MIKAN SAKURA**

"So uhmm…goodbye?" I cynically stated, trying my best to smile but grew out to be fake. I can't hide the truth from him. I'm scared. Frightened of losing him, so as everybody else in this village.

My brother enveloped me in one of his big sincere and loving embrace. I feel so safe and protected in his arms, but I know, these strong arms will disappear someday.

And I guess this would be the_ last_ time I'll be able to see his face.

It hurts me so much every time I think of this matter; leaving him behind and build a new life and even family of my own soon. Being a bride of an unknown person, especially to a _god_ wouldn't be easy at all. It's not like I could visit everyone or even this village every time. Izumi-san, the village's head councilor, had already told me that once you get to that alternate universe, humans never stand a chance to escape in that world and get back here. It's either you live or die.

"It's not the end, Mikan, you're still at the starting line, the beginning of your long journey and I wish you all the best," Tsubasa started, a genuine smile on his face. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach right now. _The worst day of my life EVER._ "We'll surely meet again, someday." Touched by his words, it made me sob, having all the murky emotion. I'm shattering into pieces. I bit my lower lip, holding my tears back as it rise and form in the corner of my eyelids.

"See you…"

He chuckled at my response, snaking his hands tighter on my back and squeezed me, "I'll miss you..."

As I processed his last statement in my mind, I can't avoid the loneliness being filled inside of me. The way it rolled out of his tongue made me feel like breaking. Another heartache.

I gritted my teeth as big pearls of tears began to stream down my eyes, smudging all my make-ups. Of all women in this village, why me? Why am I selected in the first place? Right, I almost forgot that the 'fire god' _preys_ women with 'hazel eyes' without any rational reasons. No one knows anything about his background.

Except for the head councilor.

Why does he keep everything a secret from us? Is that how gods made of? Too sensitive? _Ugh._

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, me?" I broke the hug, skeptically pointing a finger to my chest. He nodded. "Yeah, though still tensed." I nervously laughed it out, rubbing some tears using the back of my hand. Okay. The truth is, I'm lying. I shouldn't feel pampered in this crucial state; this whole thing is killing me!

Tsubasa let go of me as the head councilor interrupted us, with all the rude and imprudent actions, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from my only left family. I struggled to free my hand from his grip but hence, granted by a sudden pause. Maybe this is what they've been talking about recently. _The Risen Temple._

I was dragged into the huge temple and was pushed aside by the village councilor when I attempted on biting his ugly, fucking hand. I ruefully glared at his back while clenching my fists into hard stones. _Ugh, the nerve of this old man!_

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan stood up on the center of a mysterious-looking magic circle. She closed her eyes once, hoping that it was just a dream but it's not. She snapped her eyes open and studied the whole place. The temple was quite old in shape, even when you look at its structure. Huge rock pillars surrounded the magic circle with unlighted torches perched on top, the columns acted like boundaries that separated the world between gods and humans. There were large cracks on it too.

Mikan raised one foot and observed several lines that made in contact with each other, forming a perfect six-sided stellar with some random marks of weird hand script writings on it.

The church bell rang thrice, cuing that the offertory ceremony is about to start any minute from now and also, people coming from the sacrificial town gathered themselves around the temple.

As night fell in the small hometown, the sky painted a mixed color of heavy shades of violets and indigos. The wind slowly hummed as it rustled in trees and bamboos which caused an inexplicable whistling sound to be produced.

Villagers, who were noisy and inquisitive before, hushed when the grumpy head councilor spoke in. Faces that were hoard, lured around the area were of various sorts, some of them were frightened, some were angry and others, left uncounted were sorry; guilt was creeping all over their body for our poor brunette.

Mikan Sakura.

"Suzaku, the fire god, please accept our heartfelt offering!" The old councilor shouted in the most pleasing way as he stood right in front of the brunette.

_The hell he's talking!_ Mikan yelled wildly in her mind, hatred and anger not leaving her once and never gone astray in the wind. She cursed under her breath, letting her tears dry on her cheeks; faint, dried marks were still left visible on her cheeks. Nervousness began to surprise inside of her; cold, frozen chest as far as she felt the chills. The wind began to blow harder and harder, changing directions every time the god's name being mentioned—called to be summon. Dried reeds effortlessly being pulled out of its feeble and scrawny roots. Mikan blocked the wind using her lower arm and same goes for the rain shower being carried by the uncultivated wind. Mikan took one step back, almost at the verge of escaping but was then, taken aback by the uncalled, flaring torches, burning the dire and cold temperature.

"What's going on?" Mikan fearfully asked no one in particular, taking another step back as she scanned her eyes around the dim-lighted surrounding. Gosh, she felt horrified after all the signs.

Everything was way too much for a normal person like her.

"Suzaku, to thee, I call upon your presence!" The old councilman repeated, loud enough to be heard by the Heavens. "Suzaku, show me your power!" Now, his arms wide open and his eyes passionately closed, sensing the pressure being built by nature itself. Flames coming from the torches increased, seemingly touching the sky.

Not too long ago, a huge growl from a demon beast which mold in a form of a shadow came to view. From darkness, an unknown dimension where demon gods said to originate—Well, not all of them are evil.

**MIKAN SAKURA**

I loudly gulped and took much time to stare at his shadow rather than shouting for my life. I swear, it'll be the end of me if I did.

"Oh my Lord, I'm not worthy to call thy name but as a token of exchange for thee bountiness and protection, I offer you, my god—" Izumi-san politely bowed his head in honor for the said fire god and gestured a hand to me as he smoothly took a step aside, "—our little gift of gratitude."

My eyes widened in surprise and horror when my name was called, described rather. I silently gasped for air since it seemed to leave me dearly empty. I froze, not recovering from my normal state, even an inch.

_Crap._

_Crap._

_Crap._

I blinked my eyes once before snapping back to reality and rubbing the blur out of my sandy eyes. _If I'll die now, I wanna see his true form beforehand._

A white, two-tailed demon kitten with sharp, pointy crimson ruby eyes stepped out of the dark shadows of the dried and already dead, northern forest. His twin tails were burning with long, staggered and stubby flames so as his feet emerged with red and orange blazing fires and his cold, piercing eyes reflected my own self.

I remained flatly frozen like a rock. _I'm burning my soul to hell._ _Somebody help, I mean, puh-lease save me! _I shouted in my mind, still unmoved.

I tried to smile a little but was then quickly melted when he directly and without any shame, made an eye contact with me. In my own understanding, he's checking my eye color, yes? Yeah, maybe.

At the time he entered inside the magic circle, the lines began to glow red beams.

My heart pounded so hard against my chest when I, for the third time, saw his shadow grew bigger, towering his image. I took a step backward, and another, then followed by another until I tripped myself with my own carelessness. I helplessly fell, stumbled on the ground but despite the terror I hereby experienced, it never stopped me from struggling for life. I managed to stand up on my own feet, turned around but when I was about to run away, he caught me off guard.

Shadows began to eat my soul, along with my whole being. Starting from my toes, running to my upper body till it reached over my head. I could feel all the hot eyes on me. Attention, that is. I didn't look any good at all; unworthy to be praised with glory but looked as if like a pitiful mice.

I took one last breath and a round of the eye to scan the crowd, hoping to fill in, my terrified and whole-heartedly devoured self by fear, destroying little hopes and dreams. I saw my brother being blocked by two huge chaps. I initiated his gesture that he tried to reach out his hand towards my direction, pleading me back to him and I would surely accept it if I was given the chance but sadly, the time had stopped running for me. I smiled at him for the last time before my eyes flew close, tightly locked together and freely letting the shadows to completely eat me wholly. This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.

**NORMAL POV**

After our poor Mikan being swallowed by the shadows, the fire god disappeared as well and not forgetting the climate that quickly driven to ease, being replaced with a calm atmosphere.

"We're free from the curse!" One of the villagers shouted with glee, praising with his hands adorning the fresh air. Others began to follow her as well, rejoicing.

"No. Wait..." The councilman lifted a stopping hand, everyone stayed silent while others just lowered their voices, turning it into hubbubs. The old councilman traced his freckled, aged fingers on the almost died out light emitted by the magic circle's outer outline. "We just experienced a power shortage in the magic circuit which means—" He left his speech hanging in the ending as he stood up, faceing the up roaring crowd and eyed them with disappointment and fear, "We sent the wrong bride."

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

** First Submitted on April 27, 2012 **


	2. New Home

**Title:**The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:**This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count: **5,607

**Sacrificial Arc**

**Chapter 2:**New Home

_Everything we shut our eyes to, everything we run away from, everything we deny, denigrate or despise, serves to defeat us in the end.—Henry Miller_

_Sometimes when I consider what tremendous consequences come from little things…I am tempted to think there are no little things.—Unknown_

The doorknob slowly twisted and the door opened a little, leaving a low creaking sound when it was swung back to create a small access to the hallway; it was executed with all mildness and care, not wanting to disturb anyone from their rests.

Footsteps were then filled in the room, muffled tug of low and dull stomping steps of two individuals —_gods—_ riveted on every flat side of the walls; bouncing as it separately echoed apart from the others for the best. Well, _in a matter-of-fact_, they were the _only_ ones appointing sounds inside the half-empty room.

"Brother, she's still asleep." Youichi noted with a frown, his big, round, cobalt eyes sparkled with pure yet hidden bliss of joy but nonetheless, frustration stung on his soft and serene voice. He climbed up the bed, lifted one hand to reach out and shamble our sleeping brunette's disorganized hair, making it appear more chaotic. Well, surely, she _wouldn't_ care about that matter since she was asleep and all which is _probably_ a good thing.

Youichi blandly tilted his head over his shoulder and dragged his eyes lazily to the corner with his small hand not wanting to leave its territory, though temporarily ceased in his activity as it abstractedly dug its way further on Mikan's silk-like glistening brunette hair.

"Can I wake her up?" He said, prodding the other god to agree as he listlessly gave himself a cock of his eyebrow.

"No." cold as an ice, the god with messy, raven hair, answered. His eyes idly flicked as he monotonously stared at the figure lying on the bed with a long, heavy breath escaped his throat. He never made any reckless motion nor tactless, _unwisely_ thought spoken words, yet only letting himself think about things secretly on his own. _In his mind_. He inwardly groaned and leaned his back on the wall, only mere steps away from the immobilized door; eyes closed for a moment.

The young god brushed some of his stray ashy-brown hair out of his eyes and ignored the fire god's demand as he fixed an intensified stare through Mikan's sleeping figure with his eyebrows unnerved to a natural crease and his thin lips pursed into a fine line. Thinking that _his_ brother _wasn't_ making any sense—which _is_ typical to him as always; having the nerve _to_act like an _acquisitive_child over things in _his_possession; and never giving a damn at things _like this_ to slip off of his hold—true, _disapproving_ is his specialty. What he wanted is what he _really_ wanted and though, should be complied with a wish granted but however, _is_ greatly different on Youichi's perception. The young god wrinkled his nose in distaste, his patience slowly melting as his left eye contorted a casual twitch.

"Can I?" For the second time, he questioned. When he spoke, his voice was tensed and _partly_ in a hurry—impatience got the best of him.

It took awhile for the raven-haired lad to respond to his little brother's ardent demand but nonchalantly answered him with the same words from before although his phrase being a bit longer now.

"I am not gonna repeat what I said, and considering that I'm truly certain that you heard me, Youichi." His voice, being low and gruff, sounded rather drastic and annoyed as the place started to heat up; his eyes ablaze with irritation and abnormality of warmth slipped out of his presence that utterly wrapped or even so, trapped them respectively in a certain room. He rolled his eyes in pique as he took forward strides ahead, sauntering towards his brother with a forced, inexpressive look. "No." He nonchalantly repeated. He purposely arched an inquisitive brow at Youichi, his tone was domineering and monotone.

Youichi didn't move or even utter a word; he just nodded and glowered, keeping other thoughts in the back of his head.

With the edginess felt of hot sweats trickling down Mikan's forehead, she groaned; pulling the blanket farther to wholly cover her still sleeping figure. Youichi's hand that stayed in contact with her hair a moment ago unconsciously flinched back, surprised by her sudden movement. His eyes widened as he froze like hell of a living statue.

"Tch. I warned you not to," Natsume smirked amusingly at Youichi's innocence. Soon as he reached his short destination, he picked up Youichi in his arms and left.

**MIKAN SAKURA **

I suddenly heard something like a door being closed resounded. I dunno. Don't get me wrong, I'm sleeping and why would I even care to steal a peek under the covers just to be curious about the outside world? Sleep is more important to me right now, heck if you're asking me though. Sigh. What a weird dream I have last night. Seriously, me? Swallowed by the shadows? Ha—ha. Nice joke.

I unleashed a retiring yawn and inertly snuggled up to a huge, soft and fluffy pillow onto my chest, giving it a tight squeeze as I wished for the heat to leave. Ah, warm and soft.

Wait.

Warm and..._soft._

I turned to the other side and stiffened. This is a really, _really_ a bad news.

Alarmed and still in doubt, I scrunched my eyes open and seated on my buttocks; scarcely letting the blanket helplessly fell on my lap. I was utterly left wide-eyed as I carefully examined the whole room; my eyeballs barely doing the work. Mixed emotions were now poured on me, blending in to construct a strange new feeling: Fascinated, surprised yet also...horrified.

From the ceiling until the floor, all I see were extravagant furniture. Hear me? Lavish furniture and clearly knowing the truth that even one of it was barely visible in my house. I can hardly buy such fancy things as this!

A cozy queen-sized canopy bed that had well-furnished black posts laid upright to each other of the four corners, extending four feet high above the mattress, a decorative magenta-colored fabric draped across the upper space between the posts and a solid cherry swath of cloth appeared to create a fake ceiling and up on its pink blossom bed sheets where in plain baby blue pillows were laid tidily. That's were I am, _slept_rather. _Ugh, I'm confused!_

I momentarily stared blankly at the opposite wall, sunk in a conclusion that I'm in an unidentifiable room—a very huge one and _obviously,_not my room. I even need to multiply my old room five times to make it both have the same measurement. _Dang_. Rich people live here. It's obvious.

I pondered on how to react at first, its either I scream the hell out or let unconsciousness took over me—faint like an idiot. Well yeah, like what I always do. Sheesh. Maybe I'll pick the first one this time. I opened my mouth, forced my voice to float. And yes, I was about to scream this time. But Wait. _Just wait_. What if I ruin others beauty rest and wake them up from their slumber? _That would be awfully devastating!_Well yeah, whatever Mikan. Damn it. Am I in hell? _Nice question._ Of course I _am_and I _need_angels for deliverance...but why? _I'm_ the angel itself!

**NORMAL POV**

_Think, Mikan, think!_ Mikan gently kneaded her throbbing temples and tried to control her breathing._I can't possibly just get here when I slept. Surely, sleepwalking would be another stupid choice. This should be a part of my dream and what all I need to do right now is to wake up. Wait._She groaned, pinching a loose skin on her arm. _If this is not my dream...then perhaps my recent dream from last night maybe is true._Her eyebrows rose as realization hit her square on her head, she gasped. "This is not a dream," _I was swallowed by the shadows and the heat earlier proves that I am in..._She left her statement hanging as she hopped off of the bed and wore the prepared indoor slippers that perfectly fitted her size. Without any hesitation, she rummaged through doors, budging in without any warnings. She was looking for someone, the reason why she was here, _the fire god._

"H-Hey, little bride!" A bubblegum pink, wavy-haired maiden called out, chasing after Mikan's speedy trails. "Wait up!" She called out, extending a hand in front as she nearly tripped herself with her own.

Unfortunately, Mikan, on the other hand, wasn't able to notice her presence. She was too coped up and absorbed by the likes of skinning the god any moment from now—_hopefully, if she can_. She held her breath in her lungs, preparing a long list of rants and protests shoved inside her imaginary bucket of wisdom. She was way too focused on the predicament, the fire god needed to repay that she barely gave attention at other things. Well, Natsume _really_ needed to, anyways.

The brunette budged into rooms without delays with a face writhed with anger and hatred.

"Little bride, stop running!" Anna piped up, still on her weary feet. "Bride of the fire god, I am talking to you!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, shutting her eyes for a moment to push her voice harder into a scream. Surely, she'll get scolded by the head mistress for her unreasonable and abstruse shouting in the hallways. But off with that, her call succeeded as Mikan's abrupt pause verified Anna's victory. Mikan irked, a thick vein popped on her forehead; mentally ordering her feet to quit hell hath from taking another step. At last, she stopped. Anna released a sigh of relief as she rested her palms on her bare, exhausted knees; panting, hardly catching her breath.

"Wait..." This time, her voice was soft and low, limp like strength had left her soul. She inwardly groaned as she wiped some sweats on her forehead using the back of her hand. It was never easy for her to call our brunette.

Mikan could feel the weight on her heels gouged further on her slippers; she revolted and fully faced the owner of the voice, aggravated. "Great," she irritatingly rolled her eyes, realizing what the maiden had just addressed her; it _was_ informal. An improper title that was awarded from her existence._ People call me that, 'bride of the fire god'. Seriously, is that my new name now?_She fumingly thought to herself.

Dang. _Absolutely_wrong.

Mikan muttered something under her breath in frustration before returning her attention to the maiden, flipping her hair to fall on her back. "My name is _Mikan_, and definitely not _bride of the fire god._" She corrected, glaring at the culprit.

"S-Sorry!" Anna exclaimed, apologetically bowing her head before the brunette. _I shouldn't call her rudely like that,_ She bitterly bit her lower lip, twisting her face affectingly. _But neither ways, what can I do? I have no clue what her name is. Wait._She blinked her eyes once before mentally talking to herself again, still her head bowed down. _Holy fudge. I'm acting like a three-year-old kid!_She queasily shouted in her mind, her jaw slightly pulled down as her eyebrows twisted downhill.

Mikan drew out a heavy, lagged sigh; guilty of how she treated the young maiden. She felt sorry of how blunt and rude her wordings were, so as for her glare, therefore she decided on dropping that lame issue and let anger pass through her veins, _for now_. "My fault. I didn't listen." She started, scratching the back of her neck. "Anyhow, I understand why you said it. Obviously, it's true" She frankly said, flattering a hand in front; gesturing for Anna to raise her head from being low and it surely earned her attention.

Anna casually pulled herself up to formally stand on her feet, a light smile plastered on her face. "The fire god wants to see you." She uttered, dismissing her statement with a wink.

call?

Now that's a good reason, isn't it?

**MIKAN SAKURA **

Just now, it was _me_who's searching for that bastard god but now, it was _him_ who wanted to see me? He's annoying.

"R-Right now?" I credulously asked, stammering as a lump suddenly appeared in my throat and the need of disgorging made my stomach go numb but I fought with it. The pink haired girl simply nodded and though hesitantly, I smiled at her direction. It was needed, right?

"So...where is he?" Once again, I interrogated, biting my lower lip. _God._ This whole thing is—_Ugh,_never mind.

"At the garden, uh," She said, a warm smile graced on her lips as she offered a hand in front for a handshake.

"Call me Mikan." I smilingly stated, accepting her hand. After a few shakes, we broke.

She nodded and grinned, "… Mikan-sama."

"Mikan." I corrected, pouting. "Cut the formality, uhmm…"

"Anna," She said, "You can call me Anna."

I mouthed a scrutinizing _'oh'_sound and nodded, only to hear her giggle. _Damn._ Do I look like a clown or what? "By the way, nice name."

"Thanks. You too, Mikan." She countered, giggling. _What the hell?_

I shot her a smile before turning serious, "Mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure thing," was all she afford to say as we started walking, the chants made by our raging footsteps were unsynchronized.

"Why'd he call me?" I asked unknowingly, eyeing her with confusion as I walked a step behind her.

Anna decently processed her mind, as if searching for the right answers to bulge out of her dipped head and when she came to a conclusion that the fire god didn't give that information, she plainly shrugged her shoulders and resumed talking, "I dunno. He just said so."

_Pathetic._

"Is he screwing with me?" I scoffed with sarcasm as I crossed my arms tight over my chest, a scowl on my face. "How could this enigmatic god be_so_ unpredictable and annoying?"

Ah well, not to mention, he's pretty weird too. Tell me what's great about having a wife with hazel eyes. Nothing, right? _Right._

I could perceive the sudden change of Anna's facial expression, from a wide range of smiling to quizzical but quickly masked a laugh. _Cute, right?_Just a plain, cute fan girl aegyo. I grinned, showing a brighter side of my personality.

"Now now, just get on with it coz we need to hu-"

***Growl***

_Talking about bad timing and hard times._

I covered my complaining stomach quickly with my hands as I laugh my embarrassment out but seriously, deep inside I know that I'm blushing already in humiliation. _Heavens, save me!_

Anna stifled a titter, holding my hands with hers as she cheerily beamed. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we take a hitch in the kitchen, yes?" She said, beaming with light smiling eyes.

Thank goodness gracious, I'm glad that I'm _still_ alive after _passing_ dinner and breakfast. No food for almost a day.

"Y-Yeah" I nervously stuttered, putting a hand at the back of my head as I laugh shamelessly. _I swear, this is so embarrassing!_

**MIKAN SAKURA**

Oh god, I felt complete after eating. Yey, My day has been made!

_Not._

I still have major problems needed to be fixed.

"So how was it?" Anna said, questioning as we exiled the huge dining room. I don't even know if it _was_really _a_dining area. It looked as if _twice_the size of my old house back then when I was still in the village. Well yeah, speaking of which, I wonder what they're doing right now. I miss them, I miss my life there. _Sigh._

"Something wrong?" She worriedly asked, flippantly tapping a hand on my shoulder that instantly brought me back to reality. I blinked my eyes once before faking a laugh and shook my head afterwards.

"N-Nothing..."I started, dropping my head to the ground as we continued walking, "It's just that, I miss my old life."

I never heard a response from her. I forced a smile, raised my head and tilted it a little to my left to face her. "But trust me, there's nothing to worry about. I'm okay."

"I hope so." She frowned, sadness leaked on her voice. "But if you need somebody to talk to, I'm just here, _always_here to comfort you anytime." She ended her sentence with a smile but I know it was fake, believe me, it was really obvious. She seemed..._sad._ Her eyes lost some of its shine. I smiled to myself, not tearing my eyesight off to the pathway. I'm grateful to have a friend like her. Imagine? We just met a _few_ hours ago and we're this close. Our souls clicked.

_Silence._

Ah. Not really.

"Ne Anna, what does the fire god looks like? Is he really born with that animal form?" Ah well, that question was just random, constructed to cover up the deafening silence or rather the past topic. I know, really an off topic query. A shy smile occupied her lips as she drew back a timid, crease of her head and sweat-dropped.

"Uh, no?" She said sardonically, grinning as she decreased her pace and sauntered a step behind me.

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and gawked at her amazingly at the corner of my eyes, the corner of my lips also twitched. "You're puzzling me. Mind explaining it further?"

Anna placed a finger under her chin, eyes staring at the ceiling. "He has that form only when he's out of this world."

_God._ I still don't get it. Is that what she calls explanation? _Far behind the truth._

"...meaning?"

This time, her hands were on her back, clasped. "Normally, people like you sees him in that form, yah know," she shrugged, "When he's in your world."

_Human world._

I towed a low, scrutinizing sound while nodding my head in understanding. I never thought of that back then, so that's how it is.

"I'm sure, the fire god would like you in no time, you have all the good qualities a man would ever dream for, Mikan." She said supportively, lugging her hands in front as she dreamily clutched her hands closer to her chest, fawning me at me as drew out a dreamy sigh.

_Girls._

"O-Of course, he will! There's a great probability that…that will happen. "I responded courageously to her complement, smiling smugly though not really sure of either to be proud slash happy for being chosen as the fire god's bride or whimper for the reason that there's a big chance that I'll never _ever_ have the chance to return back to earth.

Here we go again. Deafening silence.

"W-What can you say about him anyways?" I was the one to break the silence again, partially stammering of the awkward topic. _Duh._ Just forget about that. It's _just_random anyways.

"Let me think…" With a long, nagging of a thinking sound; Anna composed a smile, gracefully creeping on her lips, "Shaken _not_stirred; Cold but _certainly_ not water."

I raised an eyebrow of mental bewilderment and puffed one cheek, filled with air. "Pardon?"

Obviously, I figured it out that it was meant to puzzle me. _Reasons._ More so, to make me curious which is really true by now. That called _'god'_is well interesting indeed.

"Heh. You'll discover soon." Anna answered, openly packed up for questions which miraculously, didn't came at hand. _I lose._She walked ahead of me, almost at the brink of running which stupefied me to the reason _why._She stepped aside and opened the back door exit for me. _Wow._ I thanked her before moving out then she followed from behind.

I set my eyes above the ground, looking up at the clear, cloudless, blue sky. _Wonderful._ There were groups of free sailing birds of each kind. I smiled at that thought before pulling back myself out of fantasy.

"Amazing," I mumbled, fully occupied with the scenery. Anna giggled before suspending another step. I halted, jolting my head to see her standing steps behind me. "…Anna?" I uttered her name quizzically, arching my eyebrows down.

"Yep?" Almost immediately, she cheerfully alleged, waving a hand to me. I lifted an eyebrow with the other stayed unmoved and a lopsided beam crossed my lips. "Something wrong?" I sniffed.

"Nothing" She stated, placing a hand on her right cheek. She smiled good-naturedly and wobbled her head from side-to-side. "It's just that the need of my assistance has already reached the limit, Mikan."

"Oh yeah? Care to tell me why?" I said with a caustic remark in my tone, my hands found its way on my waist.

Anna nodded, "Mikan, this place…" She started, her smile faded as she beat seriousness. She subsequently failed on the first attempt though, "…is restricted for people like me."

_Great. Nice reason._I dryly thought, far impressed. Is she being lazy or what? _Restricted?_Hm. Weird. _Really weird._Perhaps, telling me that the fire god told her to do so would be a sophisticated reason. Well, _duh._

Whatever.

"Just take that way and it'll directly lead you to the garden" She instructed before saying all her goodbyes to me and walked back inside the castle.

Okay. I don't even know anything here and now, I'm _all_alone, lonely in the middle of the aisle. Anna left me with bare directions, suggesting _some_ techniques of how to _not_ make the fire god annoyed. Like I care with that jerk. He's just a puny, little kitten anyways. Oops. Flashback. He has another form. Sigh.

It was still a long way run. I obediently followed what Anna instructed, _'Just follow the long path and it'll lead you to the garden'_and so, I did. It was a long aisle separated by a low-bricked wall: to my left, it was just a plain landscape with some bushes and wild flowers growing orderly on the corners while if you look to my right, you'll see a huge maze with great tall walls, towering human heights. How the hell did they even do that?

I slowed down my pace as I apparently reached the _'said'_ place. A huge, magnificent greenhouse flashed before my eyes and to tell you honestly, it's the _first_time I saw this kind of structure with perfect symmetry. It was made up of fine, shiny glasses and rich iron bars. _Cool,_ huh?

I carefully held the door's golden handle in my right hand, gently pushing the access inwards and entered as well. _Am I really ready to meet the fire god? _Ugh. _Scratch that._ Even if I'm not, surely, I couldn't avoid this thing to happen. I mean, hey, I am _his_bride and a bride _should_meet her groom, yes? Nah. Whatever I say, just forget it.

I mentally slap myself for that thought and resumed on walking. On my way inside, there I was, amazed by the beauty of the place I had suit myself in. Wild flowers, red roses, tall, large trees, healthy green bushes, reeds and grasses. Everything was too stunning for an average girl like me.

I placed my locked hands on my back and inhaled oxygen in the air._Refreshing._

I giggled, smilingly gawking at various large flowers when an idea came to mind. I picked up few colorful flowers, even vines and leaves; callously connected every stem, knitted it together until it formed a circular garland of flowers. I stood up, beaming as I placed the garland of flowers on my head; adorning the real beauty of nature. _Cough._ Beauty.

I twirled around, freely throwing my arms wide open. It's really good to loosen up sometimes. Well, my happiness didn't ended, not until I tripped myself with a rock. _Party pooper._

I hissed through gritted teeth as I fell to the ground, off guard. I mounted a disgruntled groan with my eyebrows crumpled down and my forehead furrowed, displaying the sight of displeasure and pain. I stood up on my own, rubbing my sore butt furiously with my right, opened palm. Without any reason, I turned around. Probably just to take in sight of the garden's inner beauty but instead, saw something—rather _someone_—that urged me to stop.

Despite the distant we were in, I could still distinguish and make out the slightest possible features that were displayed. He was standing stern on his feet, his back facing me at once, therefore, knowing that I would never know his face that also floated the thought of him, being mystifying. I intently stared at him for roughly a minute after I presume the qualities he had from a person really close to me. _Tsubasa._

Messy raven hair, fair skin, well his height...just a few inches taller than me, conceivably, could it be _him_? Who knows. I would care less about it anyways.

"Brother!" I cried out, running towards him with my hands widely spread to the sides. I couldn't believe that he's here! But why?

Once my feet got me closer to him, I quickly and underhandedly gave him the biggest and sweetest heartfelt embrace. "I miss you..." I said, passionately closing my eyes.

Silence.

He's making me worry now. I fumed, subsequently releasing him from the hug. Well yeah, it was me _who_ broke the hug. "Wouldn't you even utter anything? Even just a simple hello? Because if you'll not, then you're stupid."

My '_brother'_turned around, now facing me. My eyes narrowed in shock as to what met my eyes was a bid of exception, hot, mesmerizing yet fiery crimson eyes stared at mine, making my own reflection of myself in his deep crimson eyes. I was astounded, trapped by his eyes as I calmed down with my jaw agape. I blinked my eyes once just to breakthrough my daydreams and guess what I noticed first. He's glaring.

I could feel my breath hitched as I managed to differentiate the qualities that they had from each other. _Their eyes._

C'mon, Mikan, be strong!

"Who are you?" I asked in disbelief, pulling a shocked face. He haughtily snorted.

"Who _are_ you." He coldly petitioned, not asked; his voice was colder than what his eyes were showing. I loudly gulped and _hell_my eyes wouldn't stop from blinking!

Does his mother even taught him to _not_ answer a question with a question? _Sigh._Sure enough, it's a no.

"I uh," I couldn't find the correct words I wanted to say right now, I'm tongue-tied. I took a step back that only made him took a step forward. _Ugh, stupid Mikan!_ Really a _wrong_choice of move.

He lifted an eyebrow that's pretty much said that he _wanted_ an answer from me though no words came out from his mouth. I could only sense it.

"I uh," I quickly averted my gaze to somewhere else, shifting with uneasiness. I was just doing that only to break the eye contact. Heck, it made me feel _really_uncomfortable.

"...Mikan" I blinked my eyes once and gathered strength to fully speak, looking straight into his eyes. "Mikan Sakura."

"Hn. Why are you here then?" His tone manifested a hint of mockery but still it has its natural tone in someway. Cold.

_Should I tell him the truth?_ God. T_his guy is making me crazy!_

"W-Well…" I began fiddling with my fingers playfully with my head dropped to the ground and my hazel eyes glued on my playing fingers. I always do this when I'm nervous. "…I j-just came h-here because..." Gosh. I'm stuttering! No doubt, _I'm_nervous. "...I wa-wanted to h-have a walk along t-the, uh, garden."

"Really now?" He asked haughtily, smirking. Without prior notice, he pulled one of my pigtails; steering me closer to him as he snatched the vulnerable wreath away from my head since it left, hanging there.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, pushing him away. I heard him drew out a disgruntled growl as he took a step back, casually letting go of my hair.

"Don't go near me or—" _Dang._ I wasn't able to finish my statement since he stopped me in mid-sentence with an interruption call.

"You don't know who you're talking to, so shut the hell up," He paused, his eyes blazing with irritation. "You're nothing but a terrible liar." _Does he know?_ Maybe.

"I am _not_lying." I insisted, silently swallowing a lump on my throat. "And _stop_ commanding me like you're some kind of a bastard god, will yah?"

He just laughed at it. Damn him.

He started closing the distant as he walked up to me, again. The proximity between us was a mere centimeters apart but I didn't care though. Why should I?

I lifted my head up, leveling my eyes with his, though not minding our noses touched. His breath feathered on my face as he moved in, closer to me. Once in a while, I felt the heat rising inside of me, sending a warm feeling.

"Know your place, you foolish human." At the end of his sentence, he practically growled and grabbed my wrist painfully.

What does he mean by that? That he claims to be a god also?

My eyes widened in shock but quickly, I masked a stoic one, one that could cover my true emotion—fear. But still, it didn't get to the point in which I backed off.

"The truth." He demanded, grunting in discontentment. I stayed silent on my spot, trying to ignore him. Seriously, this meticulous man gets mad at small things, minor faults and he's on his way, giving you a deadly punishment. Crap. He's unbearable!

He tightened his clutch and slightly twisted my wrist, causing me to flinch a bit and unleash a low yelp in pain.

"Answer me," He sternly commanded, his tone laced with superiority. He grimaced audibly and tightened his grip on my wrist even more.

I balked in pain as a response. I hissed and cursed under my breath before saying a simple "No."

"Don't you even dare talk back at me." He said through gritted teeth. Scary, I know. Yet, I thought he wants an answer?

He narrowed his eyes into a glare and snorted angrily, "Don't you ever think I would hesitate to take your life in just a second."

Arrogant much.

"Kill me if you want to. I don't care!" I commented bravely, looking through his glinting eyes. I pursed my lips in anger as I waited for his reply. I know he was trying to make me feel alarm and conscious about his very presence, prying me to confess the truth behind my lie. Well, I'm telling you this, as early as now, I'm hiding the relationship between me and the fire god. No one needs to know, and like it's _really_ official. Damn, I was just forced by everyone and so, that's why I accepted it. Forced to accept it, to be exact.

He raised a mused brow, rashly releasing me from his stern grip. I didn't move, just balanced on my heels with my eyes, not leaving his. I could feel a tick pain flickering on my head and on my wrist that felt exploding any moment on where he purposely gripped on but it didn't matter a lot. There are things that mattered a lot right now.

He blandly stuck one hand inside his pocket while the other one stayed in place, leveling his shoulder. I glared at him more but diverted my gaze quickly as possible to the garland which was in his reach, lying innocently on his hand. If it contained life, then pretty sure it's at stake. Anyways, what will he do with that?

Too many questions, I know.

My eyes narrowed in surprise with my hazel iris losing its spark as it shuddered in utter disbelief; without any source of fire, the wreath slowly burned, eaten by fires. I gasped as my mind processed logically. Even just now. I know I'm stupid but mind you people, my brain is still working just fine.

I could feel the joint on my knees melted and my legs going jelly, looking lifeless as fear floated, visible in my eyes as I stared at him. He didn't react much or even talk. He _barely_ talk. Just actions. _Limited_actions. He smirked impishly, a dark scowl on his face. He loosened his clutch, palms opened as slowly, brown, crusty, crisps of ashes hovered in the suspended air until each, tiny coaled pieces landed on the ground, dead and dreaded.

I gulped, flickering my eyes once as to pull myself back to reality.

…_He was the fire god._

Of course, anyone would feel scared after knowing the truth and besides, he knew that I was lying from the start. What shall I do now? I seemed to get the wrong impression. I was wrong with Anna. Everything would be difficult for me. The adjustments. With this god.

And right now, it's either I live or..._die._

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	3. His Jealousy

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 4,244

**Sacrificial Arc**

**Chapter 3:** His Jealousy

_A man who feels jealous to his woman only means that he's deeply in love with her.—Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

The fire god is the authentic definition of Narcissus. He had everything and yet, somehow never found love for himself. Heck he never grew satisfied of what he had. Something had gone missing from him, like life has taken away from him—_his love_.

**NORMAL POV **

Both of them took busy of themselves taking steps: one step back for Mikan, and one step forth for the fire god.

"I presume that right now, you know who I really am, would you even dare lie on me again?" Mikan looked at him with awe; assuming that he knew what she was thinking a few seconds ago and yet, the fire god's smirk confirmed her initial belief; hence, she took consideration of it as she stared at him with utter incredulity but quickly washed it off with a blink of an eye.

Gritting her teeth, Mikan clutched her hands into plain balls of wool, her eyes flashing. "If I want to, then I would. You can'tstop me and whatever the hell that thing is, it's none of your business, you stupid god." She said without batting an eyelash while holding her breath every second a vein in her head would burst—_likely_ burst, I mean. "Also, besides of being sent here as your bride, you have _nothing _to do with _my_ life, and either _I _am to _you_." She added, emphasizing some words as she practically took another step back.

Brave.

"Careful with your words, little girl." The fire god took a step forward, bending a little to whisper grimly on Mikan's left ear; his words seethed with concealed rage. "You don't know what I am capable of." For once, he seductively said while moving himself closer to her until his lips came in touch with her earlobe. A depraved smirk cracked on his lips as he noticed Mikan's instantaneous primary body reaction—shudder under his control. "I _can_ do whatever _I want_ as long as I _enjoy _doing it." He said, one of his hands creeping onto her neck as he took another step forth. Some of his words were emphasized with purpose. Well, Mikan was always an exception to that, wasn't it?

Mikan cringed her ears for a second as to shake off the vibration which gained a low laugh from the god. Heck it was _something _to be laughed at.

Not.

Mikan ignored his laugh as she continuously took another rearward step until she suspended in tracks as her back hit on a large tree's trunk, making her bounce forth a little. _I'm trapped_. She mentally thought, trying not to freak out, but she was perfectly reassured that _stuffs_ like _this _are nothingto be worried. Well, not until he gives symptoms she should be bothered of.

"You aren't half as pretty as my other brides or as tall as what I've expected from the first but nevertheless, one thing that makes you similar to them is that you're young. Younger than them, I presume." He conceitedly taunted, his hands involuntarily twitched as he acknowledged that his plan was now broken.

"Well, sorry, Mr. Fire-boy." Mikan compelled a joke but oh well, she was the one, looking funny as she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"...fire-boy?" The fire god scoffed, taking a full step forward. "Is that all you can come up with? Pathetic." He sniffed and looked down at her with cold, smoldering crimson eyes. "Stupid bride," He supposed, venom leaked in his words.

"Call me stupid if you want," Mikan huffed, crossly closing her eyes for a moment.

"I would, because you _really_ are." He retorted, quite indifferently as he quickly pulled himself in to catch her lips fully but ceased when Mikan opened one eye to see his face only a millimeter away.

Awkward silence devoured the place as both of Mikan's popped eyes grew large like round plates as she looked into his eyes that glinted with a hot stub of lust. _What the hell?_

Lust.

Nothing came to respond as both of them were put into silence. Wind blew off, making dust particles to hover in the air. Mikan tried to restrain herself not to cough, but she did. The fire god composed himself to stand on his feet as he put the thought of stealing a kiss from his bride—her first kiss—at the back of his head. That would be totally stupid.

"It seems like my village's little dollies were pretty desperate this time," He smugly goaded, making Mikan's ears to perk up at hearing the call of her home but one thing's for sure, she had now discovered that he really is possessive. Obsessed enough for his belongings.

Speaking of which…

"Did you make the village rain?" Mikan asked, sharply. Actually she was still in doubt; surely, she didn't want him to know. That's why. Well, who knows about this temperamental god…

"Why should you care? Aren't you even thankful that they'll learn a lesson after earning a punishment?" With that, the young bride pulled a livid face that barely made his company gawk at her with amusement.

Punishment.

_Gosh, what the hell is with him! _Mikan shouted in her mind.

"They deserved it." The fire god bluntly said, venom stung on his tongue as he scowled. Mikan's elaborate plans for escape was then ruined when he had her pinned to a tree, his hands tugging on her shoulders.

There's no turning back.

"I didn't make it rain." He uttered confidently, his eyebrows rose in curiosity to what she may give as response. Mikan's hazel eyes widened in effect. It happens all the time. She knows.

"What the hell—" Mikan scorned in abhorrence as she struggled to breakthrough his iron like gripping but neither ways, eventually realized that she could _never _break free from it. "I despise you! Damn it. The sacrifice is here in front of you! Make it rain!" She screeched at the top of her lungs in front of his face, her eyebrows arched down, almost at the verge of meeting at the center with her voice trembling in complete anger.

He slyly leered at her statement as he traced her chin and lifted it up a second later, pulling her nearer to him. His breath plumed on her face. "Sacrifice is different from a gift, little bride."

Crap.

"Just give the village rain!" Mikan protested, her lips trembling in sheer fury and hatred.

"I won't I allow it. I shall never let the water god interfere with this. Ever." The fire god insisted, his face fell a few millimeters away from Mikan's.

"I don't care! Why don't you just leave us alone! We owe nothing from you, you bastard!" Mikan countered, shouting in front of the fire god's face. When she spoke, her voice was rough and boisterous.

But with what hell hath Izumi had done to the fire god's last bride, he'll never forgive _that _village. _His _village.

"Tch," The fire god clicked his tongue and glared down at her, annoyed of what his bride was showing. "I own that village and you have nothing to do with it. You mean _nothing _to me, you filthy woman." He said, hissing. Confident as he was towering over the brunette.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Mikan shouted in dismay, gritting her teeth hard as tears escaped her eyes without permission and before she knew it, she began to cry. In a split second, the fire god's eyes softened, widening as his eyebrows rose up but then, he blinked once which soon helped him get his composure back. Yes, back to being emotionless, masking off his real emotion.

"Kiss me." He said, his words were even. Mikan stared at him in complete astonishment. "Kiss me and I'll make it rain." He added, putting tension on our little brunette. Mikan was shot into stillness as she froze on her spot. She was staring at him as if someone with a brain malfunction. And he was. Who would even dare give such a lame option as he was giving right now. Ah well, maybe I said it in an exaggerated way. Boys always do that, right? Maybe not all of them though.

At this rate, Mikan could feel a wave of embarrassment and a sudden rush of adrenaline kicked in. A few minutes of waiting in silence, the fire god gave up.

"You want rain?" The fire god snorted, "Then die for it." He smoothly stated before releasing her out from his grip. He coolly turned on the heels of his feet and began walking away with echoing steps.

Just a kiss and she'll get what she wanted. But hell it was different for Mikan Sakura.

"I shall never give you what you wanted." She lowly mumbled, wiping her tears off of her eyes and quit sobbing as she impetuously gawked at his retreating back in amid of disdain. But needless to say, will she really keep that promise to herself?

**NORMAL POV **

"Stupid piece of shit." The fire god grumbled as he climbed up to the top, hiding in tree branches and large, bulky leaves. He clicked his tongue once before closing his eyes and doze off to a quick slumber. Why did the villagers even gave him a gift like that? For a change? Lol. That would be hilarious. Totally nuts.

His peaceful time didn't end there, not until a certain blonde came, bugging him to death. All the fire god wanted right now was privacy and peace. A place where he could be alone but that desire was then crushed into pieces as those strident intruders broke it themselves.

"Hey, Natsume!" The water god greeted vociferously, shouting from the bottom. Natsume gradually opened his eyes and hissed before looking down to see the water god slash best friend with Youichi, butting in. Ruka had blonde hair and expressive cerulean eyes.

"Hn." The fire god blandly diverted his gaze up, seeing nothing but leaves that covered the cloudless sky. "What made you and Youichi come here?" He asked, still monotone.

"Just checking," Ruka shrugged his shoulders, "Anything happened?" He questioned, worry was written all over his face.

If not because _he _was _his_ best friend, he'll be burning him to ashes.

"Nothing." Natsume replied tediously, pulling himself to sit on his buttocks. With his cold and short but yet, blunt answer, he gained a small wheeze from his brother and a quizzical look from his best friend. That would mean something ironical.

Youichi almost immediately looked up, tugging Ruka's sleeves that were returned back with a rightful attention. Ruka kneeled down, lending his ears to the young god as he was, by now, whispering guardedly on the water god's ears. Ruka dragged a scrutinizing_ 'oh'_ sound before brusquely, regaining his composure back as he stood up; hands on his waist and a wide grin that utterly devoured his thin, pale lips as he looked up. The fire god scarcely raised an eyebrow of perplexity at the gesture Youichi and Ruka were showcasing.

"C'mon, Natsume! Does it have to do with that new bride of yours?" The fire god shortly shot a glare to his younger brother after hearing Ruka's mocking statement. Youichi grunted in fear, frowning as he stepped back behind Ruka's shadows. He used to play this role, innocent act, when Ruka's with him. Clever. I know.

"You wouldn't know anything if only, that young man isn't here with you so better if you just pretend that you know nothing, Ruka." Natsume frankly remarked, annoyed. He jumped down from one of the branches and stood right in front of them with his hands slipped and stuck in his pockets.

"I could help only if you asked me to," Ruka offered, tightening his clutch on Youichi's hand. "You should at least work well with her. I'm sure she has a reason why she had gone against your will." He reasoned out, worried for his best friend. The fire god has no escape when facing the mirror of truth.

Youichi.

"Right," Natsume simply rolled his eyes and snorted, "You're siding someone you don't even know. You're awesome, man."

Ruka heaved out a sigh, throwing an open palm on his forehead in defeat, feeling pity for the fire god. "You don't understand me, Natsume. What I mean is that you should treat her well, not like you go around blabbering negative things. You're narrowly taking the first step towards a more complicated relationship and plus, you are scaring her to death." Ruka tried to let the fire god analyze that he was wrong, but nothing had hit his head—bulls eye. "Damn. You're worse than death." The water god added, restraining himself to talk more as he was also aware of Natsume's feelings. It would be hard fixing things with the kind of person as he is. Really complicated.

"Fine." Natsume reprimanded, agreeing to what his fellow god said. When he spoke his voice was edgy and raspy. "I don't understand hell you're talking about so shut your trap for once and leave. I don't need any of your stupid advice. I know perfectly what I'm saying." He demanded, leaning his back on the tree's trunk. He was being stubborn. Again.

"How about me?" Youichi inquired innocently, stealing a peek at his brother on Ruka's side, checking if Natsume was still mad. And he was. God. Youichi is just too good for an artist.

"No exception," Natsume piercingly answered, not tearing his eyes off of his younger brother. "Leave."

"Hey, hey—" Ruka sauntered towards his direction in no time and threw his hands on the fire god's guileless shoulders, "Look at me, Natsume, easy. I just want to help you get through this, okay?" He said, shaking him off a little.

Knowing where this thing would be going to, Natsume snapped back; his eyes being covered by his bangs with a dark silhouette framed under his eyes but nonetheless, raised his head back to look at him for a split second. "Let's not talk about this right now," Natsume blinked his eyes once, now looking at the ground. "Don't get me wrong, Ruka. I just don't want Youichi to know this right now. It's too early for him to know, if you see what I mean..." He noted with a weakened look at the end of his statement.

Ruka nodded in response. He turned around, slightly as he squatted down to level Youichi's height. He warmly smiled at him, "Youichi, could you excuse us for a while? Just important matters to be discussed." He rationally reasoned out, suggesting for the small god to leave them alone for a moment.

Without any words running out from his mouth, Youichi nodded. He knew when to leave, when to stop and when to be quiet. One thing he was blessed with. He's what you call a genius.

Ruka patted his head and smiled. Just as when Youichi was about to take his exit, Natsume called out, mentioning something that perked up the young god's interest.

"You can meet her at the garden..." Natsume paused, recalling what he had done an hour ago. Terrible. "…if you want."

A sincere and genuine beam crossed Youichi's lips as he nodded and quickly dashed to the said place.

Natsume looked around to see if anyone were still near. Surely, he didn't want anyone to hear about this. Once he was certain that they were now safe, it was the time he spoke in.

"How long has it been?" He questioned, his voice was bland and dull.

"If you're talking about the incident, I don't know..." Ruka replied dejectedly, scratching the back of his head with his eyes, searching for the answers up above the skies. "But I'm pretty sure that it was probably over a decade or twos." He said doubtingly, lifting an eyebrow of uncertainty.

With that, Natsume felt his heart squeezed tightly on his chest as his pulse rate lowered down its race, but however, he cover it up quickly. He wasn't going to allow frail mind-sets of weak emotions to reach the surface. Not with a god like him. Crying was foolish for a god, so as falling in love. A god was supposed to be strong and fierce, not weak and fragile. He was not going to fall again so easy like he was from before. It's too painful to deal with anything like that, not this time that his heart had already closed the doors and turned into a cold, hard stone.

After a century of having different brides, the last one he had before Mikan was the only woman he truly loved but yet…was the person who had hurt him. One that betrayed him not for the good but for the destruction of his life. He was the virus that inflected his system.

Natsume had his head up with his right lower arm covering his eyes, now, giving Ruka the idea of whether he was crying or not.

"I made her cry..."

Obvious as it was, Ruka knew why he was acting like a child like now. It's either he had fallen for that person or its _just _because of the reason that his current bride's a mirror image of _her._

**NORMAL POV**

With his tongue stuck out playfully, Youichi searched for a very particular new guest that he was bugging about since this morning. Knowing that it would be easy for him to get along with others since he was indeed, the god of truth and friendship. He looked around, scanning the huge garden. Nothing.

The young god was about to leave the area for instance but when, presumably, he heard someone softly jabbering pessimistic thoughts about his older brother—the fire god.

Without a second thought, he came to an abrupt stop. Youichi made his way back to where he left his tracks and caught a glimpse of a lady. It was her.

How could he be so blind of not being able to notice her presence?

**MIKAN SAKURA **

I heard footsteps roaming aimlessly around the garden. They shouldn't see me like this, I need to be strong.

As I heard the steps going nearer to my proximity, it urged me to hold back the tears of agony that threatened to shed more as I swallowed that scrunched wring on my scratchy throat and allowed the hard knot to roll in my stomach longingly. I looked up at once.

**NORMAL POV **

Youichi speechlessly stared at the figure displayed in front, wide-eyed as he gawked at the brunette's effort in wiping her tears which was really fruitless. Her eyes looked swollen, bloodshot and puffy, genuine evidence that she was really crying.

Mikan spared a glance at the young god but the intuitions of him, knowing the truth, resulted for her to turn her head away to hide her tears. Youichi blinked his eyes twice as to completely process his mind to the situation.

"Are you...crying?" He asked questioningly, eyebrows crumpled down in concern with his clear blue eyes reflecting Mikan's figure.

Mustering all her courage, Mikan shook her head, jolted it to meet Youichi's gaze and shot a sociable smile. "Nah. Just sleepy." She responded, faking a yawn. Her recent actions prodded the young god to deem, but in just a few, pregnant minute; he knew that it was a lie. Nothing but lies. And hell yeah, I know what you're thinking. Being the god of truth really is great and envious.

Youichi drew out a retiring sigh before plodding up to her with heavy, lagged steps. Being silent as he is, he coolly sat beside her with his hair, swaying on every direction the warm wind would blow. Summer breeze.

"Did my brother made you cry?" He asked with nonchalance, his head lifted up to gaze the noon sky. Mikan grimaced, keeping herself drown to pure silence but neither one of them would stole glances from each other.

"I'll probably take your silence as a yes." On his own, Youichi answered his own query, still not moving on his seat.

"He broke the promise. He didn't make it rain. I couldn't wish for more than what my village needed." Mikan blurted out absent-mindedly, her eyes were set half-lidded and coated with a duller shade of brown as it was partly renowned with hypnotism; like as if she was tired. True.

Hearing her allegations, Youichi darted his eyes on her; his face crossed with mixed shock and boredom.

"He won't be able to do that, I tell you." Youichi spilled willingly, shaking his head in disagreement. "You better talk about that with Ruka, he's the water god." He blandly recommended, a small, upward curve formed on his lips. He was half-smiling at the moment. Mikan gave him a cynical look before getting back to sulking. "Natsume shall never do that job because water is out of his ability. His is fire." He added, talking about nothing but truth. He was really damn flat and blunt about matters like this. Serious. And that is one thing him and the fire god never have in common.

"B-But even so, I don't know who the water god is and that bastard fire god would just disapprove my likings! He'll be blocking my way." Mikan unenthusiastically countered, her voice was shaking and tensed.

"If we do it secretly, he wouldn't know, right?" Youichi ingeniously said, opposing a dreary grin as he stared at Mikan. "Ruka and I _are _best of friends. Well, pointless to say that my brother is our _closest_ enemy. Knowing that he is Ruka's childhood friend but, then again, despite all _those_ stuffs, be calm, he could surely help us. He just _can't_ resist human wishes." He noted his wordings with emphasis on some words. Mikan immediately rose and looked at him warily.

"Are you implying that I do it alone? Just because I'm in a different race? Why just me?" Mikan inquired, complaining. Youichi rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well, we all know that you're the only human here." He argued, dusting off his yukata.

"But still, it's not fair! You're a kid, you know. A kid. Get it? Much younger than me," Mikan bickered, her balled fists placed under her chin.

"Whatever," Youichi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'm a god and being one of those means you age a lot and perhaps, look less older." He said, folding his arms insipidly behind his head. "Unlike humans, they age a lot. Their skins would sag and wrinkles would also form on their faces in no time. They're helpless and deplorable." He compared, defending himself.

"And hell you mean by that, old man?" Mikan contemptuously interrogated, eyes formed like peanuts. Her hands on her waist, starting to enjoy his company.

"That I'm already mature," He informed her sagely, popping his eyes open. _You just know nothing that I'm more than a _century_ older than you_. He mentally thought, secretively. With his declaration, Mikan choked herself.

"Your protests?" He asked, affrontedly as she raised an eyebrow in rage. Mikan stifled a laugh as she shook her head in response. Youichi grabbed her hand and towed the young brunette with him but yet, clicked his tongue beforehand. _He is surely blessed by the heavens for having this human as her bride._

Reaching their destination, it was only the fire god whom they spotted.

_Great._ Mikan irritatingly thought, diverting her hazel eyes somewhere she could hardly see his face.

"Where's Ruka?" Youichi asked, inexpressive.

"Why?" Natsume queried, taking forward steps towards them.

"None of your business, brother." Youichi reprimanded, threatening the fire god with a lethal glare. Natsume casually ignored it with a shrug. Sure does, Youichi has no fear—heck when he's _with _somebody.

"It wouldn't be suspicious if you didn't bring her here," The fire god remarked, his face not showing any emotion. Without any goal, his crimson eyes dropped and flatly fixed on something…

On somewhere…

Their hands.

Obscured with wrath, Natsume's eyes flared and he got to his feet, walking very quick.

"She's mine." He stated, his voice lingered with possession. He snapped back and pulled Mikan closer to him, his hand grasped with hers. Youichi's eyes literally widened but almost immediately, got his _composure back and later he said, "Such a jealous husband, we're just looking for Ruka." _

**Writer's Note:**

_I know. Not the best compared to others :( _

_But anyways, glad that I updated and also, off with that, did I make you guys happy? I am really sorry for another long week of no updates. No. __**Weeks**__ that you have to wait. Sigh. So depressing that I made you all suffer. _

_Tell me everything you think for this chapter in a form of a review. It would make me happy and plus, I don't know why but I just love reading them. Inspirations. _

_Love you guys._

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	4. Neglected Gift of Heaven

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 3, 270

**Sacrificial Arc**

**Chapter 4:** Neglected Gift of Heaven

_Well done is better than well said._—_Benjamine Franklin_

_Just because something doesn't do what you planned it to do doesn't mean it's useless—_

_Thomas Edison_

Youichi prudently scorned at the fire god in disparagement before releasing Mikan's hand; slipping her delicate hand out from his small grasp. "It's not like I'll stole her from you or something." He said, his tone held with anger and frustration as his left brow involuntarily twitched in sheer displeasure.

Natsume rolled his eyes with his right hand gripping on the brunette's innocent and blameless arm that was then rewarded with nothing but pure self-security that she _was_ indeed safe _with _him—_lies. _Discomfort prevailed over the brunette's bare mind that only made her feel uneasy and strange, might as well she began shifting her eyes at almost everywhere with an edgy feeling floating in her stomach—like _butterflies _tied in_ knots_. "You just don't understand what I mean, Youichi, you're still a kid." The fire god insisted, snorting right down at his brother arrogantly. His flashing deep crimson eyes fixed on his little brother's attention as he stayed still on his spot—_unmoving._

_This whole thing is getting old..._ Youichi bitterly thought as he remembered the _many_ times he would hear this over and over again. **Not a kid anymore**. That is what he wanted to hear from him. From his brother. From everyone. But it was hard to get. Hard to achieve. He just have to endure with. Bare with it. Stand at everything.

_His height. _

What the hell is _with_ everyone? Hell yeah, he is small for his age but totally, it is nothing compared to a bug! _God._ Why can't everyone understand him?

_His age. _

Right. In Humanity, you are most high and mighty when you reach—or rather survive—a century on earth or even higher than that. Sympathy goes for humans. But in Mythology, he—meaning _gods_—who aged beyond two hundred are still considered as _babies_. Hah. They should be kidding me.

_A kid. _

That is what he is. In their mind. Physically but not mentally and spiritually. It wasn't _too_ often, but it was _more_ _than enough_ to annoy the young god to the extent. Over his dead body.

He looked up to his brother with a glare on his face. "Are you _still_ on it? Calling a one hundred and fifteen year old god _a_ kid?" He sternly questioned, speeding his tone higher than usual. Well, probably, Natsume calls him a kid because he really is, plus the height which is totally similar to a six year old child—if you ever refer to a normal kid though. Who knows why gods slowly grows.

"Your age is nothing to be compared to mine, and besides, you still haven't reached beyond two hundred, my dear brother." The fire god coolly resisted, partly explaining as he loosened his grip on the brunette's arm.

**MIKAN SAKURA **

Darn it. After hearing Natsume's statement,—oh well_—almost _immediately, I choked myself with my own dribble as their words started to stick on my head.

_Leech. _

I know. Sigh. But hell yeah, if you're confused on why I started calling that stupid god by his name. I _heard_ it. I am so mean. Hah. I did _not _ask for it. They let me hear it.

"_Are you still on it? Calling a one hundred and fifteen year old god a kid?" _

_"Your age is nothing to be compared to mine, and besides, you still haven't reached beyond two hundred, my dear brother." _

God. Those words are killing me. For once, does this mean that I am married with an old god? Damn it. Over a century? Seriously, their ages holds abnormality.

"Excuse me?" Natsume reacted, quite offended by my imprudent and reckless action. He had only raised an eyebrow at my uncalled exploit_. The choke_. God. Was it _really_ a big deal? Well, maybe it is. He wouldn't be mad if _it _wasn't. Wait. He's always mad. _Duh._ Nothing to be surprised at. Tch. Typical fire god.

But still, I sense trouble.

I bit one of my fingertips in anxiety and took large, inhuman step farther from the two gods but just as when I was about to accumulate a great escape, a hand captured my wrist. _Wonderful._ I ironically alleged, putting a halt on my recent activity.

"You are_ not_ going anywhere, human." Natsume informed, not taking a glance on my spot. I do take notice of his recent pull-outs of emphasized words. "What do you want from Ruka?" He piercingly and strictly demanded, his burning deep, crimson eyes laid on Youichi but nonetheless, you could still see a small glint of coldness in his eyes. Is he jealous or is it just me? Laugh my ass out. That would be stupid. Another story to put up with. I guess.

"Not gonna tell you what it is if I knew it myself." Youichi answered confidently, unnervingly undaunted as he folded his arms behind his head. Yep. I heard his name being mentioned too. Now, it is too easy for me to call them since I knew them very well. _Names._ Call it ironic if you want. Hah. Yeah. I'm being sarcastic again. Okay. I admit it. I only know their names. And nothing more.

"Don't play hard on me, Youichi, I'm serious." Natsume dangerously warned, venting her anger on me by tightening his grip around her wrist. Such nasty people with cruel attitudes do exist. Drastic. I know.

**NATSUME HYUUGA **

Are my orders not longer that authorative? _Damn._ Why am I asking myself with that stupid question? Pathetic. Hell nobody can go against me. But crap. Except for two gods and one human. _No._ Ruka _and _Youichi are exceptions. They know me better than the others. My best friend and my brother. So this only means one thing. Leave one on the fire. My stubborn little bride. She is damn different from my other toys. Know why? She just can't obey and follow my commands. She is way too stupid to disobey a great and mighty god like me. She had just step on the wrong person. The wrong god.

I know. Forcing Youichi would be useless. _Tch._ Knowing that I could only expect being empty and fruitless. I will just tire myself for someone like him. Annoying. And in addition to that, it would be in vain if I do such childish things. I hate being treated like a dog.

Stupid brat with an attitude.

And about my unanswered question.

Still hanging.

And in any case, if I could not oblige that twit to answer, then probably, _she_ could answer me. She just can't say _no_. Never. If she will. Don't blame if I'll have her ugly hair burned.

_My dim-witted and stupid bride. _

She is an option indeed.

**NORMAL POV **

The fire god dragged his eyes idly to the corner and gawked at Mikan inexpressively with his lips pursed to a thin line. "What are you two planning." He stated, not questioned. Mikan gulped silently, staring at his eyes; having that discomfort feeling back on her and the twisted knots rolled in her stomach again, forming stances that she thought that would never come—that would likely make her want to disgorge out of her fragile body. She quickly averted her eyes somewhere else; tension was then built inside of her as her heart pounded loudly against her chest with an incredible speed of a racing horse. Why does she feel like that? Could it be fear? Anxiety? Or..._love_? No one knows.

At first, those gods were arguing about age gaps, then brought to a subject of meeting Ruka and now...

_Whatever. _

**MIKAN SAKURA**

His voice.

His cold voice.

God. What could possibly urge me to feel something...strange. Well, I couldn't blame any of these gods either nor...should I? I know that it's weird. Talking about something like this. _Darn._ I just can't help myself from being nervous when he's around. When he's near me. Beside me.

_Ugh. _

Is it just for the reason that _I _hate him that...much?

**NORMAL POV **

_Am I sick?_ Mikan questioned herself in worry as she blinked her eyes once that were now dropped to the ground in confusion. Those unreturned queries kept torturing her. She needed answers. Needed it _badly._ She bit her lower lip in frustration and placed a hand on her chest to squeeze it, releasing some energy out of her body that made her slightly calm. _Slightly _calm. She took a deep breath and raised her head up to make an eye contact with the fire god.

**MIKAN SAKURA **

Those eyes.

_Crimson._

As I established an eye contact with him, I could clearly feel the connection flowing in them. Grieving with wrath.

If I stay like this longer. Locked in _his _eyes. I'll drown.

But what can I possibly do aside from being rebellious. Ah. Be wise. I need to fight. _Be strong. _

**NORMAL POV **

"As your bride, I am sure that I have the rights to meet everyone you are mutual with...and personally meeting your best friend wouldn't be an exception at all." Mikan lied straight-forwardly, uttering the words flawlessly. It was said in a matter of showcasing bravery and formality that amazed the fire god even once. Not as dumb as he _had_ expected from her.

"Is that so?" Natsume inquired suspiciously, lifting an eyebrow of reassurance. Mikan nodded in response resolutely and smiled. With that confirmation, Natsume sniffed in liberation. "Follow me then," He ordered, his voice was less cold than before. He subsequently released Mikan's wrist from his clutch, turned his back on them and started walking in distance. A few steps not farther from Mikan and Youichi's spot, Natsume idly looked over his shoulder to spot the young god immovably standing on his feet. "One more thing to make this day perfect, Youichi, go directly to yourroom_ now_. You wouldn't succeed on searching for Ruka at the moment. I'm borrowing your playmate. He's with me." He informed, returning his gaze to the path in front and nonchalantly resumed on walking. The nerve.

_This should be well frustrating. God. What have I just done?_ Mikan mentally thought, throwing a palm on her forehead in disappointment and dissatisfaction then sighed. She was about to leave in instance when she was called by someone...

The young god.

"Hey!" Youichi half-exclaimed, unmoving on his spot. His expression showed nothing as his eyes were shallow and glowed with emptiness. Mikan suspended in tracks as she tilted her head over her shoulder and winked. Youichi grinned in reply, understanding what she meant with her wink_. _

_'Just leave it to me.'_

She uttered without a sound slipping out of her mouth before catching up to follow the other god. But yet, does she really know what she's doing? Certainly not. She _just _go with the flow.

"So, where are you taking me today, Natsume?" Mikan smilingly inquired, putting her hands on her back as she was striding with big, bouncy steps. Her eyes were set on Natsume's direction. The fire god barely clicked his tongue once with his right brow involuntarily twitching by the uncalled name being mentioned but nonetheless, stayed quiet and composed as she snatched Mikan's hand from her back and grabbing it with his.

_Oh. _

A sweet part of him.

**MIKAN SAKURA **

Gosh. I'm nervous. My hands had just started sweating and obviously, he'll know it right away! Crap. Why does he _have _to hold my hand anyway? There's no need for him to worry about! Our paces are just in the same level! Sigh. No doubt, he really is possessive.

"If you stay staring at me like that for the whole time, I'll surely melt. And if you don't keep an eye on your tracks, you'll surely crash into one of this two walls, little girl." He lectured pensively, his face not showing any expression as he blandly directed his eyes on the path we're taking to.

Again, his words sunk into the depths pit of my mind.

_"If you stay staring at me like that for the whole time, I'll surely melt. And if you don't keep an eye on your tracks, you'll surely crash into one of these two walls, little girl." _

Not to be critic on what he said...is he implying that the whole reason as to why he decided on holding my hand is because I might crash into one of these two walls? Pathetic. And not to mention, a very lame excuse.

I frowned as I drop my head to watch on his hand latched with mine, swaying a little by the force when we walk. "This is so awkward..." I mumbled sympathetically, unconsciously releasing those words on my head. _Great._ I spilled it.

I heard him snort haughtily that made me look in his way, aggravated. "W-What's so funny about what I've said?" I asked fumingly, my eyebrows naturally crumpled down and my lips were crooked into curves due to pouting. He smirked at himself, smoothly gliding his fingers across my fingers; making them entwined to each other. My eyes widened almost immediately and my eyebrows sailed up as I stared at him, wide-eyed. What the hell?

Unfortunate on my side, he spotted me with that priceless facial expression that made his smirk broadened and is in a mocking way. Curse him.

"About your question earlier, it's a surprise." At last, he answered my recent query. A surprise. Duh. Even if he said that it was a surprise, I didn't feel any excitement at all—so far. I remained silent as I relaxed myself under his hold. I should be accustomed to circumstances like this starting from now.

"If it's only you who can benefit with that planned surprise of yours, I only wish to go back to sleep." I deridingly mumbled in disagreement, my nerves quickly slumped to absolute zero as that pessimistic comment won over my optimistic side. I know I shouldn't act like this but...

I just can't. He despised my village and it only means that he is also denying the fact that I'm his bride, right? I came there, you know.

"Fine," He said, his voice returned to normal—cold; heat began to rise in the area. No doubt, he's mad. Again. He harshly shoved his hand away from mine and sauntered ahead of my trails.

_Damn._

He's leaving me behind _without _any instructions on how to get back on the room I last spent my whole night. I readied my feet in to sprinting, was already on my way on chasing him after, when his cold words got in first. Sunk into the dark pits of my mind.

"If you get lost, it's not my obligation anymore. You were the one who decided to split off with my way which you would _surely _regret afterwards." He blandly said, his disarrayed raven hair bouncing every time he took a step out of from where I am. I do question myself sometimes. Why am I like this? Really stupid.

I stared at his retreating back blankly until it disappeared. I want him back. But I know he wouldn't. I have this feeling that I'll surely regret it. Everything.

**NORMAL POV **

Exasperated, the fire god nudged the door open and entered the large guest room in instance, still holding the knob in his hand. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before slamming the access behind him, catching attention from the water god.

The blonde lad pushed himself off of the couch and faced the fire god with a questioning look. "I thought she'd be with you?" Ruka inquired, raising an eyebrow of bewilderment.

"Whatever," Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance, walking his way towards the couch. "Forget about that, she's not coming." He supplied, throwing his back laid on the back rest with his hands hanging low on the cushion.

"God. Natsume, you're unbearable! Didn't you even say that we'd be giving her what she wanted?" The water god asked, standing in front of his best friend with his hands gesturing in front. Natsume rolled his eyes once before closing his them, wanting to forget what happened earlier.

"Like you said, I told her it's a surprise." He nonchalantly answered; his voice was even till the end of his statement.

"Then?" Ruka queried, signaling for him to continue.

"She said that she wanted sleep more than anything else. What can I do anyways? I can't force her. She wanted it herself. So literally, it is not my problem. She, _herself,_ made the mistake. A huge mistake." He stated, releasing a tired yawn; causing a twitch on Ruka's left eyebrow.

"That's all? Nothing more?" Ruka asked, wishing for an appropriate answer from the fire god and Natsume's raised eyebrow proved his intuition. In defeat, Ruka face-palmed. "You should have convinced her. You're no sweet, Natsume." Ruka mumbled low enough to be heard in the entire room. His eyes were set half-lidded as he blandly stared at his best friend.

Natsume opened one eye before saying, "She's the one who's neglecting her own village. Ah well, no rain would be a great gift too." He said, closing his opened eye and dozed off to a short nap.

If only she knew what the surprise is, she would appreciate him _even_ the least.

"Ah, Natsume, before that, did you know why I really visited you here despite anything else?" Ruka inquired, propping himself to sit on the other vacant seat near Natsume's. The fire god let out an irritated slash tired grunt before shifting his body with his back facing the public. It took a moment for Ruka to return back to his proclamation as he received the prompt from Natsume to continue. "The higher ups are looking forward to meet you in a week." The water god reported, getting off the couch as he sauntered towards the access. He twisted the knob open and pushed the door inwards to create a small space between it. Before officially leaving his best friend, he tilted his head slightly to his side as he smiled while saying, "Also, your father said that it would be great if you bring your bride with you."

That was it. The timely risk from his father.

Natsume flung his eyes open with a calm expression on his face. One question was running in his mind now. "Why would he fancy his time to meet a human like her?"

And yes. It was odd.

The _first _time his father desired—rather _requested_—him to meet his new bride. Mikan Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

_I've updated in a week or so—5 days? Not bad. Applause :D_

_All of your reviews made my day! They were all awesome. Makes me cry for joy._ _TT_TT_

_Anyways, I did add some few things and I think ever few of you there know what it is. Quotes_! _:D Did you like it? Does it fit? LOL. Too many questions for an average teenage girl like me XD_

_Please do leave a review. It would make me happier and rather—boost my immunity to write more!_

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	5. Heaven's Lost Property

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count: **4,215

**Sacrificial Arc**

**Chapter 5:** Heaven's Lost Property

_Never qualm that a small group of inconsiderate, uncommitted citizens can change the world; indeed, it has its own way on creating tremendous problem.-Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

_Die then thou shall die._

_"You are no longer a part of us," _

That dream, perhaps a nightmare that he couldn't bare. They'd grown vivid and unusual than the last time he dreamt about it, and it felt like they frequently hounded and chased away the console blank sleep that once was over him. It was haunting and recurring as it was lingered with detestation and abhorrence—loathed in his existence.

His mysterious being.

Tsubasa positioned his right hand in front, looking as if in dismay and total depression as he perceived in a dark tattoo which was written in a bold kanji sign. It was strange and…_inexplicable. _

What are those?

He can't believe he could make such a thing in his own mind as that—horrid _and _was unexplainable. He despised some things in life that he _can't_ understand—so _hard_ to rely _and _trust. It was all created to hate him. To test him.

For all he knew was that the whole thing is just a test in life he just had _to_ pass through but however, he couldn't deny the truth that it was killing—_confusing _him. He drew out a sigh of frustration before closing his eyes once again to diminish the tick pain that throbbed in his temples. He knew that he could _do_ nothing _but_ to bear with it and let fate brought him there. To that place. But upon awakening from his slumber,—_again_—the dreams remained and recoiled back only as pieces of incoherent pictures and sounds.

"…a dream," Tsubasa whispered softly to himself, rubbing his eyes to wash away the sandiness and roughness in his rigid eyes as he leaned back into the pillows.

_It made more sense._

Despite of those pessimistic outlooks he had in him, there shall always be a person,—_no—_perhaps an angel that will guide your path and in his case, it wasn't the young brunette. It _was _somebody else.

Not because_ that_ stranger was Mikan but _because _she was herself—someone he knew that had grown closer to him. Someone special to him. Someone recognizable but though _remained _mysterious as he could not distinguish such things he knew in life that would exist—would _ever _be real. She was someone higher than humans. Someone honored—someone that he knew ever since then his first encounter with this place—this unpromising and bleak village.

Those captivating and magnetic eyes.

Her warm and charismatic smile.

Her bright, optimistic point.

Her strawberry-blonde hair.

"Do I know her?" Tsubasa questioningly inquired to no one in particular, his eyes blankly staring at the ceiling with a hand thrown over his forehead. It was hard reminiscing stuffs that you don't know whether it really happened or not. Really difficult to point out if you know that indecisive person that came across your path. Sensing things that happened like over years from now—_present time._ It was harder for him especially when he knew nothing about his past—his life's old history that he can almost _not _recall. He was a loss. He didn't even have any idea that he could fabricate such a thing in his own wits, but it seemed to be all _just_ his imagination.

An imagination.

_His imagination. _

He looked around only perhaps, to reassure that everything's fine. And it was. But though, the exhaustion and discomfort that he felt lasting in him only proved that he wasn't sleeping very well. After all, remembering exactly what he dreamt about is a sign that he wasn't sleeping as deeply as he could and it would perhaps be a vain attempt to try to yield to the lull of sleep when he knew it well that it would be difficult to do,—very hard—yet it was absolutely no problem for him to straighten up the place early. His mind wandered only at the small surface of a plain round clock hanging in the bedroom, most likely tilting a few inches to the right and he'll see it most definitely clear.

"Misaki," He smiled to himself but his happiness was then short-lived when he asked himself before mentally shaking his head, putting all those weird thoughts aside.

Of course he wouldn't forget about her.

He sighed and swung himself out of bed, standing slowly as he registered a noticeable shakiness in his legs that wasn't there the previous day. That day.

...The day Mikan was sacrificed to the fire god and the day he had remembered that he had left Misaki and his real home.

They were all a part of his memory.

Horrible reminiscences.

Yet all of a sudden, an irritating dizzy hex made the bedroom walls blur a moment before his vision righted itself. As soon as his poise was recaptured, he made his way downstairs with the phrase in his memory automatically replaying on his mind.

_"...will be waiting for your come back." _

In the midst of anything else, loud voices came to interrupt the trance of thoughts that had floated in his bare mind, and considering the fact that stealing a peek through the window wouldn't be censured as a crime. It was clearly a business that has to be done _not _personally but a forum opened for the public.

_"Could Suzaku possibly know?"_ One of the villagers fearfully inquired, his voice was tensed and was also accompanied with a tinge of horror. It was awful and appalling to the ear.

_"Maybe he does, because if he doesn't, what would be the foremost reason why rain didn't enter our small town? This shouldn't be _just _a phenomenon." _A blonde-headed man frankly said, palpable as an expression that is well described as a matter-of-fact crossed his face.

_"I'm buying this for real too." _A teenage guy piped up, sustaining a support to his co-villager,_ "If you don't ask, I'm almost dying here!" _

Tsubasa tapered his eyes as it squinted into an intense glare with his eyebrows arched down, reciprocating a look of disgust and abomination towards the guilty and blameworthy perpetrator. The culpable god.

"Damn that fire god." He cursed under his breath, pausing as he underhandedly snooped back overhearing the crowd subject—curiosity yield and acquiesced gripped onto him.

"_It has been roughly a day after we sacrificed the new bride and still, _even right now_, no rain had come to our village—keeping our lives chanced and periled by _too much_ heat." _A red-headed woman stated, looking eagerly hopeless and desperate as she hung her head low and clasped her hands together. _"Our life would expand if we leave this place as early as now. Our children's life would be at stake." _She meekly explicated, squeezing her hands tighter against her—seemingly sated— chest.

Conceivably, the perfectly ideal words that would probably enlighten the portrayal of their current life state are _**tough **_and_** inflexible**__._

"_I know. But yet, we can do nothing but wait till he do it so. We are only prisoners under his spell. If he wanted us to die, then we'll truly die." _A woman around thirty's straightforwardly drawled, burying her face on her hands, sobbing.

The villagers were vulnerably austere and doomed to failure—_too_ weak for all they knew the end of their dying city's coming.

"_No! I just can't allow that to happen! We'll all live! Not with a god like him can turn us down!" _A red-headed lady cried her opposition as she fought her way past the crowds of people in the dried and desiccated area.

Tsubasa dropped his head to the ground with eyes glinting as he gritted his teeth and he clenched his hands into fists in a fit of anger. He could _not _allow this. He wouldn't.

And somehow, the hot sizzling topic of the entire conversation inside their town was of random directions and subjects as it started with a small conversation about the god himself—_Suzaku_—then brought to the end of their city and death and now—_just now_—was something interesting and remarkable that definitely caught Tsubasa's attention,—_Mikan _and so as for the _indirect_ punishment weighed in her small hometown—_draught._ Well, most of the villagers believed that the new bride could possibly be dead by now. But who knows…

_"Maybe the fire god didn't like Mikan so far." _Ryouichi dejectedly uttered, blinking his eyes once before flashing them to the crowd.

_"Oh Heavens! What shall we do now?" _Shizune proclaimed, dramatizing as a look of feigned worry etched on her face.

"_Oh please, be _alive _Mikan!" _Yura cried loudly, clasping her hands together as she began to melt like an ice cream on her spot. A look of earnest persuasive and hopes plastered on her face._ "Without her, we'll need to sacrifice another bride!"_

"_We can't, Yura! There's no other way we can give Suzaku what he wanted," _Luna snapped reflexibly as she balled her hands into fists.

Hazel eyes.

"_It is all her fault!" _Takashi crossly stated, blaming Mikan as he shove an arm in front just like a sword that slashed the air.

"_She deserves being dead."_Mucho sustained, looking as if half-disappointed and half-infuriated._ "She's nothing but an intimidating ant."_

"_HEAVENS. What shall we do now?" _Shizune—for the second time—overreacted, cupping her cheeks with her hands.

People instantly lost all their hopes. Not even one, dared to give encouragement.

_They'll die. _

That's the end of their story. The end of their journey.

_Death. _

The stage of life that they knew where they're going at the end of the day—at the end of their trip. But also, it is the thing that they hated in life.

_To die. _

It is a short and yet, a very simple phrase—effortless and plain _to say_, but hard and tough _to explain_. They _don't _want to die, but to basically put things as one; they _believed _that _they're _going to pass away—at _this _moment.

Tsubasa frowned at himself, clamping his hands tighter—not quite considerate of what he overheard. "No way…" He closed his eyes for a moment to contemplate things and as he opened them again, a new resolution established in his mind as he said, "I better check things out." And with that last cue, he swept out of the house and went directly to the pack of citizens that were huddled together in a multitude horde of mob.

Hell there's no way he'd let this happen. This village serves as his home—his second home. Making it vanish into dusts would be displeasing in his eyes.

"_Izumi-san, have you ever come to think of a way how to resolve this problem?" _One of the hundreds of villagers skeptically asked, criticism etched on his face.

The head councilor nodded his head, faking a cough to indicate the need of silence as he was going to give his speech and once the area quieted, that was the time he spoke in."_Since this system damage was caused by a null and void. It only means that we sent the wrong bride." _

"_We all know that, Mr. Councilor and truth be said; we can do nothing but wait for our time to come. We'll die." _A blonde-headed man answered, unconvinced; meaning every word as he gave prominent stresses on some terms.

_"I know, but we all know that it's _jus_t an accident," _The head councilor defended himself from the accusation, putting his hands on his back with his eyes closed.

"_A disaster," _

Not.

Sure is, somebody had planned this ahead of them. Someone who's fairly accepted by the society and someone higher than anyone else.

A god with his puppet.

The whole 'thing' was a _bare_ accident, a disaster but _still_, nothing changes the verity that they did a _great mistake_. A _blunder_ that could either pull them to hell or rather just tolerate the ideas and endure with the catastrophes coming into their lives. _Radical consideration._ But there were no choice that they could pick. It's a risk. Life's a risk.

_Die or die. _

_"We can only sacrifice a bride every other decade, meaning we just have to wait for another ten years to pass before we can send another one." The head councilor clarified, a clenched fist covered on his mouth as he coughed. "The young maiden with hazel eyes will serve as the sacrificial lamb and knowing the fact that Mikan is the only one left with that attribute." _

Mikan.

Why does he know everything about almost every hidden—yet also mysterious—secrets?

_"But what does that mean? That she's not the chosen bride? How could it be so? I thought anyone could be the fire god's bride as long as she passes the desired quality," _was Ryouichi's immediate response, impatience and annoyance leaked in her voice.

_"Yes, that is. But these circumstances are rather described far from reality. It's different from other errors we had made so far. We can't reboot the system not unless the current bride is dead, and as sad as it is, Mikan's not yet dead." _The head councilor said softly, confessing. It was hard for an official like him to unfold private things publicly, but what can he get for hiding the truth when his life's also at stake. All of them are at hazard venture._ "She's alive…"_

Gasps were then the cause of the uncontrolled crowd noises, as it was also the recreated rebirth of unanswered questions.

"_There's nothing left for us to…live." _Luna screeched in dismay as she hopelessly fell on her knees, her dull eyes looking empty.

"_No. This can't be…" _One of the villagers supposed, starting to cry with her hands on her face that covered the grief and exhaustion that was protracted over her shaking body. She was…scared. Really scared.

Could this be the end for Mikan's small village?

_"No." _

Man.

"_Mikan was considered taken as she was mentally in possession of a god—another god," _The old councilor blurted out, pursing his lips into a thin line. His voice was firm and distinct.

Perhaps that pact. That promise Tsubasa and Mikan had shared.

"_But how did you say so? There's no way a god can live here!"_

_"That's the point. Somebody at this rate, disguised as one of us and all we need is to find the god—perhaps that human god here in the village and bring him back to his real home." _The head councilor stated, serious as he maintained a stern look on his face.

_"But how? We know nothing about them!" _

_"I have conducted some men to do researches about fallen gods. And I'm positive to say that there is one thing to resolve this predicament." _The head councilor answered, undaunted as he performed a walk around the small space.

Clockworks.

The time is already coming.

His return.

"_Really? Please tell us what that is so that we can help you, Izumi-san!" _Mayuki spoke up, an incised look of hopefulness and keenness was visible on her face.

"_A mark of curse would perhaps answer and explain this thing." _

**TSUBASA ANDOU **

Mikan is still alive.

I don't know if I should be happy or not. What I mean is that, what would be the reason for her to live _if _I'm not there? Beside her? It would be worthless and futile. In my part. But still, it was something I should be pleased to. She's _my_ sister. And the _love _of my life. That's what all it matters. Me and her.

But how about…_Misaki? _What is _she _to me?

"Silence people! Let the councilor continue and carry the situation." Akimoto demanded, his raspy and low voice rung through my ears. And in just a minute, the inured to be raucous mob went silence. Authority and power.

Izumi coughed once more before determinedly saying, "A god shall _always_ be a god, and human will _always_ be a human. We can tell him apart from us. Now, gather all of the villagers here and we'll start our search."

Two statements caught my attentiveness and interest. It was indeed something I could relate myself to, perhaps it was the thing that described my whole being.

"_A mark of curse would perhaps answer and explain this thing." _

"_A god shall always be a god, and human will always be a human. We can tell him apart from us. Now, gather all of the villagers here and we'll start our search." _

Those words kept on coming through me. I can't help it. Like it was a part of me. I don't know. I just feel it.

The mark of curse.

And the truth of being a god.

A human compared to a god.

Then it hit me. They always did. I just try to hide it.

I grimaced, sensing the air of detest and annoyance surrounded the whole place; a possessed look of demons etched on every faces, visible dark eyes that glinted with repugnance and a twinge of fear; exhaustion and anger traced on their voices. Also, moans of despair and cheers for hope were present as they still—with one voice—coated the whole city with nothing but sadness and melancholy.

"A god will always be a…_god._" I repeated, trying to roll it out of my tongue with my left hand that found its territory on my face, keeping in touch with the mystifying star tattoo that was settled under my left eye. A curse.

Right now, it's me who needed to fix things.

The fire god should pay.

I watched as the people who were scrunched together push and shove to one another while others stood on tiptoe, trying to get a better view of what's happening on tenterhooks but some of them failed and chose rather to give up since the fact that they heard the conversations clearly was enough and sufficient for them.

"Once the man who has the curse can go back to where he belongs, he shall never return or would be accepted again…_in this city._" Those words unintentionally came out of my mouth as my eyes widened in shock. "This can't be…"I gulped, eyes shuddering in disbelief and horror. "…happening."

Everything's clear.

I _am_ a god—and was always been considered as a god.

_They shouldn't know, _I mentally stated, anxious as I quickly turned on the heels of my feet to make my way out of the crowd when a single flash of memories crossed my mind that lasted for almost thirty seconds. The last seconds that I am considered as a normal being.

The first two things that came to my mind is that I wanted to move out of this place in any case, but something inside me stopped me from doing it so.

Misaki and…

…Mikan.

I need to fix everything.

If I would prefer telling them the truth and not being a coward, I can go back to the skies and meet Mikaki once again and there, I could make life worth living—_with _Mikan.

There's no way I'm gonna let this opportunity slip away, astray as wind carry it. _NO._

Mustering all my courage, I inhaled deeply before turning to face them; a look of seriousness appeared on my face almost immediately.

"Out of my way." I demanded, influence and clout stung on my voice as I confidently looked in their way. Startled, their heads turned to look at me questionably and moved to accommodate my wishes. With my head up defiantly, a triumphant smirk cracked on my lips as it countered the air of disinterest and blasé in the atmosphere when I walked on the center aisle. The crowd parted and looked on me.

"There's no need to seek for the rumored god since he, _himself,_ is now standing in front of you." I self-assuredly stated, casually pointing a hand on the evidence which is really apparent and noticeable. "I am the god whom you are hunting for,—the _one_ and _only _shadow god."

And the last thing I knew was that I saw an evil smirk on Izumi's lips with the words "Finally." Escaped his lips.

Bold.

Night came, glazing the sky with mixed paints of darker shades of violets and indigos; two identical round moons adjacent to each other appeared up on the cloudless night sky, they were looking as if quiescent and inactive as they both radiated a soft light that gave silhouette figures on every piece it hits to.

It has also been hours since Mikan's last appearance to the public before she locked herself inside her room, never knowing gods can also pick locks. Yeah. Whatever.

The fire god pulled out the lock, opened the door and stepped inside. The primary craze he noticed was peace and the very heartwarming calmed atmosphere that engulfed the whole room. Mikan's room.

He closed the door softly as he went over to the bed and sat on the edge. He stayed silent on his spot as he drew out a sigh, running a hand through his raven hair. He looked once at her over his shoulder only to see her covered in a fit of blanket—grunting something he could barely understand.

Without saying a word, Natsume pushed himself up on his feet and walked over the bedside table to pull the covers off from hiding her face. He undemonstratively blinked once as he stared right through her innocent, sleeping face. Forcing himself to restrain a smile from appearing, he masked a stoic face.

"I will make you fall for me," The fire god sympathetically whispered, meaning every word the escaped his throat as his lips curved into an easy smile. "You are _my_ bride and _no one_ can change that. You'll always be _with_ me. " He said, brushing some of the brunette's hair out from her eyes as it was messily framing her face. He kneeled down and moved closer to the latent and suppressed brunette as he pulled Mikan's collar lower to spot a mark of being his bride on her neck. In his perspective, it was shown half of its _whole piece_ and knowing that it was already enough for him to believe in the fact that she _was_ indeed his bride. He half-smiled at the thought as for the remaining couple of minutes, he deeply stared down at her lips. Surely, that 'thing'_ is_ natural for boys. Heh.

The fire god licked his lower lip, trying to stop his obsession over her. Those irresistible pink plump lips that _are _attracting him were like somehow, _inviting. _

He moved his face closer to her as his crimson eyes found its way to stare down at her suppressed eyes with his thumb entertainingly traced her lips. With no rational reason, his lips broke millimeters apart from each other before a small yet genuine smile graced his lips, sending him a strange feeling that rolled nonstop in his stomach.

Natsume unnervingly groaned before the words "Sleep tight." escaped his mouth.

**MIKAN SAKURA **

The next morning, I woke up with the sunlight beating my eyelashes; begging me to open up my eyes and rise on my feet but though, it _didn't _stop me from keeping my eyes closed, too tired to open them up. I released a disgruntled growl as I turned over, lying on my stomach with my head, hiding underneath my pillow.

"Don't wait for me to carry you down that stupid bed, little bride," Without any warning or notification, a very familiar voice entered; removing the pillow out from covering my face. I rolled to the other side, only to receive a firm hand holding my shoulder; restraining me from turning over.

"What do you want?" I blandly said, hissing as weariness revisited me—a dialogue with him, _right now, _will be a waste of time and unrewarding. My voice was then affected by the exhaustion I felt lingering inside of me.

"Don't answer me with a 'what', stupid, you'll be meeting my father. Today." He informed, clicking his tongue in annoyance. My eyes flung open in surprise to what he just said. I blinked twice before sitting up straight, hesitantly turned my head to the side to face him with distress and astonishment.

"Do I really need to?"

_Well, shadow __symbolizes__ darkness, isn't it? Dang. Hate me now. I'm so cruel TT3TT_

_Forgive me, my dear readers for giving Tsubasa such an egotistical approach and also, to his infantile behavior. I just think that it would be best if I would have him as Natsume's rival. Well, not really. Heh._

_Still, this story will be and always will be rounding the most awesome pairing: Natsume x Mikan. They totally rock._

_But anyways, did you like it? Just ask me if you have any doubts and the needs of clarifying things are essentially required. Thanks. And yeah, leave a review before leaving this page._

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	6. A Splash of Water's Plop

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is un-beta'ed. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count: **4,518

**Sacrificial Arc**

**Chapter 6:** A Splash of Water's Plop

_I never thought I could be so irresistibly in love with someone who has no idea.—Dignity_

The next thing I knew was that he's dragging me with him, holding me by my arm. And yeah, it hurts.

"Na-Natsume, y-your hurting me," I said clandestinely, trying my best to level his speedy pace. He came to an abrupt stop, his crimson eyes set on the path. I kept myself in silence, waiting for his reply.

What surprised me was that he let go of my arm without any cold words getting on his way.

He simply released my arm and resumed on his walk, no emotions etched on his face. I blinked once before walking a step behind him. It was strange of him. Really strange. One minute he's a jerk the next, he's acting all...sweet. Wait. Scratch that. What I mean is that he's eager to understand. Well, not really. Like he cares for me even for the slightest spot in his heart. He won't. I don't know why I'm saying this. It's just like, I wanted to speak out. Talk to him. But I can't.

I opened my mouth, almost at the edge of saying something stupid about him but then, closed it as I felt like something bad is gonna happen to me if I did. I mean, his all serious right now and to think that it would be annoying if I disturb him and as far as I observed, keeping myself in silence would be the best thing to do to repay him. _Perhaps._

"Why'd you know my name?" Out of the blues, he asked. His tone wasn't cold at all, though one word can explain what it is: monotone. Hah. Beat that.

"When you were talking to Youichi." I answered, pushing a smile his way that was barely rewarded with a plain nod from the fire god as we exiled the palace and entered a forest. Hear me? A forest. God. No doubt, this man really suffers from severe brain damage.

"It is best if you didn't know my name." He said, not sparing a glance at me as he haughtily snorted before saying, "Interfering each others personal businesses is highly disintegrated and neglected, remember that. And in addition to that," He paused, fleeting a look in my direction with those disinterested crimson eyes sending me a sour glare before he resumed talking. "—I am only forced to interact with you due to the reason that everyone would blame me if something bad would happen to you. My responsibilities. Tch. But other than that, as early as now, I am telling you that I am not taking any foolish interests to the likes of you. So don't expect."

With his words rewinding with a constant speed in my mind, I chose to ignore him as I said nothing.

_I don't need his words._ I thought in dismay, sullenly biting my lower lip. Encouraging words and hopeful wishes and dreams were words that I'm pretty certain that weren't registered in his vocabulary. Too far that he would ever recognize.

Why don't he give me one good reason as to why I should meet his father? Hell yeah, we're a couple in public eye but not with the mind and heart.

And his father.

This forest.

Me and him.

By now, my mind was now assailed and tackled with too many questions and doubts and knowing the fact that no one would probably sustain me with answers unless I ask him. Heck there's no bad in trying.

"I thought we're, uh, gonna meet your father, today?" I questioned him, quite uncomfortable while saying the word father. His father. _God. _

"By next week," He answered nonchalantly. His words were short but totally sunk in my head. Worth it.

"So..." I raised my eyebrows and stared at him at the corner of my eyes, signaling for him to continue what I started.

He shrugged his shoulders casually and stole a glance at my direction, his expression was bland. "Just wanna tour you around," He said, slipping a hand into his pocket. I scrutinized an 'oh' sound and nodded in understanding before catching his pace to level with my own. Just a day after we met—a drastic encounter, if I counted, but now, he changed. Not too cold like before. _Slight._ He did change_. A bit._ Well, if people can change, perhaps, gods like him are able too.

Not paying too much attention at hand, I didn't notice that he halted on walking, causing me to lightly bump on his back as soon as I walked right next to him, his speed increased so in which, in my case, just back to walk in step behind him. Such an erratic god.

He turned around, facing me with his crimson eyes looking down on me.

_Awkward. _

I blinked my eyes in confusion as I took a small step back, half-alarmed.

"Your hand," He commanded, his tone laced with authority as he lent a hand sluggishly in front of me with his eyes fixed an eye contact with mine. I was totally...flabbergasted, wordless as I stared back at him. Oh well, did I hear him just right? _Dang._ Maybe I did.

After a moment of pure silence, he snubbed at me with those smoldering crimson eyes by not obeying his order as he withdrew his hand and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Stupid, little girl." I heard him mumble under his warm breath, lifting his eyesight somewhere else. With his blunt perception, my left brow twitched uncontrollably in utter mortification. How dare he call me 'stupid'? Ah well, not that I really care about it in an _exaggerated_ way but still, I need to defend myself from the accusation so that he will learn, right? Hah. My perception.

"To tell you honestly, I am _not _stupid." I countered back, putting emphasis on some words as my hazel eyes narrowed into a glare; my hands on my hips as I huffed.

He insipidly raised an eyebrow, smirking as he took a step closer to me. "If you're not, then show it to me." He said, his voice sounded challenging as his smirk grew into a wry grin.

Damn. He is so random and hell did I really say those words? Gosh. He's crazy. _No_. Let me rephrase that. _I'm crazy._

"I'm waiting," He reminded coldly, his eyes were staring down at me with boredom. My lips twisted into a bitter frown as I cursed under my breath before hesitantly, reaching out for his hand. "You sure don't want to get lost, huh," He commented, quite in a mocking state as I accepted his hand.

He had his hand with mine; squeezing it a little as he stared at me with those softened eyes. I could partially read what he's thinking. What he's showing. What his eyes were telling.

I can strappingly sense that he wanted to ask me some questions, but inopportune as it is, none of it came. My intuitions failed me.

"Your na—" He said half-heartedly, giving my hand a tighter squeeze. His voice was tensed and some what shaky at some points. I stiffened slightly and my heart was restless under his scrutiny. Yet so sudden, he manly hissed, snapping his right hand's finger. "Forget about it." He dismissively said, dragging me with him as we started walking.

The only person who never asked for my name.

I took quick glances on him, hoping to see him smile or something. I dunno. I just wanted to see _other _emotions overcome and surface his features. Curious. Well, wait there. What am I thinking? _Ugh._ I'm totally insane.

And plus, what does he mean by those words he said?

_"If you're not, then show it to me." _

_"I'm waiting," _

Are those words meant to challenge me to hold his hand or to dare to...kiss him.

Giving away my first kiss to a person like...him.

With that thought, I could feel a sudden flash of heat slapped on my face; my heart beating so fast like a racing horse.

_A kiss._

Darn it!

What's with _that _word!

I shook my head wrathfully, trying to clear off the diluted idea that came into my mind but however, my action was supplied with a _'what'_ from the fire god and a tighter squeeze on my hand that barely made me look down at it. _Is this really true? Am I dreaming?_ Right. _Maybe not._ But mind you people, his hand felt so warm with mine. Like we belong together.

_Not. _

God. I can't believe I'm blabbering things like this. Really hard to imagine.

"We're almost there, so it's best if you release my hand right now." He said evenly, walking slower than before.

Okay. Right now. It was me who's holding his left hand securely with mine. Gosh.

I gasped and quickly removed my hand from his as I flinched back, slightly startled. I frowned as I followed him from behind when a _thing_, which is really important to me, crossed my mind.

"I'm just curious. Heck if you don't mind, uh, I wanted to ask you something—" I started, reluctant as I started fiddling with my fingers. See what I mean? I'm nervous. I gulped loudly before finishing my sentence. "—when are you planning to make it rain in my village?" I inquired. There was a long pause in between us and I can't deny the fact that it was really a discomfited silence.

"Not until I get the prize," He said, smirking as he looked at me at the corner of his eyes that made me skip a beat. Great. He remembered.

Give him the prize.

A kiss.

_My first kiss. _

I could feel my cheeks warmed as I cupped them with my opened palms, making me earn a short, low laugh. _Nice._ I made him laugh. Wait. Did he just _laugh_? I blinked my eyes once before darting them to stare at those crimson eyes. Emotionless.

I shook my head just to erase those thoughts away and it did. Trying to avoid taking glimpses on him was hard yet, forcing myself not to, I succeeded. Just for awhile, I let my eyes wander around the area. The only living things we normally encounter were majestic old trees, lively squirrels and chirping birds. No snarling branches to delay my progress, no dense undergrowth were creatures could lurk, no gloomy atmosphere, no suspicious sounds of any sorts..._so far_.

"In short, there is nothing to be afraid of here," I spilled instinctively. _God._ _I am so stupid!_ I hissed and huffed before beating my forehead with my left palm, my eyes closed with my eyebrows submissively arched down in a half-way meet in the center to put an effect.

"Open your eyes, little girl. We're here." was all Natsume afford to say, and truth be told, his words sounded like they were the only ones I was able to hear; the only thing the matter importantly this time. I flew my eyes open afterwards.

What greeted me next was a total_ wow_.

A lake with crystal like water flashed before my eyes; light bouncing on its glimmering surface as water _clear_ and _blue_ as Youichi's eyes made a welcoming wave with warm breeze of air. I never knew such beauty like this stands in the middle of a dark forest like this. It was...magical.

I stared at it for a minute, eyebrows brought up as my eyes sparkled with admiration to the view. Like it was attracting me— no, it was _inviting _me.

The soft, sun's rays passed through every small hole made it more stunning as it shone some soft parts in the forest, a mild sweet scent of fresh oranges and lavender reserved in the air. It was indeed, inspirational and plus the stupendous view. _God._ A total impact to everything. It was breathtaking.

Smiling to myself, I turned around; facing the fire god. I opened my mouth, wanting to say something when I was forced not to; Natsume's words came to my mind first.

"Do not go near the water," He said briefly. It was more like a command. I pouted, watching him as he took a seat under the shade of a huge, tall, magnificent-looking, palm tree with its broad leaves spreading across the air; occupying an eminent amount of space. Man. What's with the water and him?

Natsume sat down calmly with his back against the bark of the tree, his eyes closed unperturbedly and his breathing seemed..._slow_. Does that mean he's sleeping? Tsk. I wouldn't know if I _don't_ try to be a fly sometimes. To make Hell _in _Heaven.

A cunning grin devoured my lips as I tiptoed towards his direction. Once I got there, I sneaked; leaned close to him as I whispered the words, _"When we're done with our business here, I'll give you the prize. I'll _try _to give you the _best _kiss." _Well, it was_ just_ a joke. Hearing nothing from him, it gave me the impression that he was asleep but it was not enough to believe in, so I tried another plan. I reached out a hand, opened his left eye with my fingers. Want to know what I see? His eyes were _constantly _still..._there_. Startled, I jumped from my spot. He wasn't sleeping. He's awake—_wide awake_.

He haughtily snorted before rolling his eyes. "You think I'm sleeping? Hell _no._" He noted, glaring at me as he folded his right knee and loosely brought it half-closer to his chest. The nerve of this guy!

"I was just checking if you're dead," I lied fluently as I snubbed at him with a crooked crease of my eyebrows and a huff that only made him click his tongue in response.

"And plus, do not forget about your promise." He said flatly with nonchalance. "I want it."

"What?" I send him a sour glare as I waved sarcastically at him.

"We can even do _that_ right now." He drawled at me mockingly, quite contemptuous as he emphasized some words. "_It _can be a good reason to _make _me busy and in addition to that, no one can see us."

What the hell?

I hissed before turning on the heels of my feet and went closer to the lake. My hands found its way in contact with the water, playfully running it in small circles as I dipped it into the lakes surface. My current actions resulted for the water to make a small, shallow wave traveling round my finger going through the depths as it pushed a small force to run along the whole area.

I stood up abruptly and was about to flick a water in his direction but the last words I heard was a simple yet firm _"Look out!"_ before I felt my body being pressed towards the water. My eyes widened in shock as I gasped; sensing that I can never avoid the upcoming fall, I scrunched my eyes close and let my own body take control.

The upcoming fall.

The water.

The impact.

_I'm dead. _

I waited for the water to splash on me—_hard_—but it didn't came. I flung my eyes open and averted it quickly to the side, in a way that I could perceive in a view from my back.

Red.

_Right._ He was holding me by my kimono's sleeve. Thank goodness! I should thank him afterwards.

He saved me.

He was about to pull me up when his back foot slipped by the slick and slippery green grasses that were rooted on the muddy soil.

This will be a great fall.

**NORMAL POV **

For a split second, Natsume's eyes widened in shock as he felt knowing the upcoming result would be awful and drastic. He tried to balance with his footings but came unsteady by the angular and unbalanced weight that was massed on his bare figure. Well, not that I mean Mikan's heavy though.

The impact that was caused by the water made the two of them to shut their eyes automatically close and stiff like frozen rocks; water splashed in every direction, making everything that surrounded them wet.

**MIKAN SAKURA **

The last thing I knew was that I'm falling into the water _with _him but to the least of my expectations, I didn't land hard on the ground and less force was plunged onto my figure against the water's friction. Feeling safe, I opened my eyes and was hesitant to move, I tightened my clutch on the soft, yet wet cloth that was draped in front of me; firm and strong arms held me by my waist.

Wait_._

_It couldn't be. _

I raised my head from being low and my eyes found his.

Crimson.

I could see that he was fighting with the pain caused by the earlier incident. It's my entire fault. I should have listened to him; obey him. But I didn't. Why am I like this?

…_Stubborn_.

"Shit." He muttered in between gritted teeth. I blinked once in surprise. He scrunched his eyes close for a moment, gritting his teeth tighter; pain was written all over his face. _No way._

"A-Are you...okay?" I asked, reluctant as my eyebrows crooked into an inclined slope.

"You're lucky to have me guiding you and," He paused, pulling himself up to a sitting position with his hands on the ground beside him, partly inclined towards his back as support. "—that this is shallow water." He finished, ruffling my hair. I said nothing. I blinked my eyes once again before pulling myself to crouch before him and touched his left cheek.

_Warm._

"You seemed badly hurt," I supposed worriedly as I stared at those cold, crimson eyes. He didn't give me any replies; instead, he lifted both of his eyebrows in surprise. I was even surprised by _my _sudden actions but I _can't_ avoid them. They keep from coming through me. I'm worried.

"None of your business. Let's get out of here," He stated drearily, completely changing the topic. I wanted to say something. Say sorry. But the thought of him, getting angry, always barged inside my head. So instead of opposing his recent order, I nodded. I withdrew my hand from his cheeks and stood up, my hands found its way to wrap around my chest as I stared at him, looking contemptible.

"I won't be able to use my power for the next few hours after getting drenched with water," He informed, raising his head to deliver a glare at my direction. "Well, thanks to you." He said, his voice leaked with annoyance and it did give me a hard time to catch up with my normal breathing. It was too much. The venom contained in his words contaminated me with melancholy as it clung mercilessly into my chest. My heart, It was venomous. I hung my head down, lowering it to face the ground as I felt guilty with the trouble I've caused.

I bit my lower lip, initiating a proper mind on how to pay him back for his help. Towering over his position, I hesitantly offered a hand in front of him and softly faked a small smile his way. "Need help?" I offered, good-naturedly.

"Tch."

With that, my hazel eyes narrowed.

"I don't need your help."

He didn't need help. From me.

His words.

I felt like shattering into millions of pieces, breaking my heart into two. The pain.

He pushed himself up, wincing a little as he stood up and as hard as it could be, and started walking—pass by _me_; all by his own back to the castle, leaving me unmoved and isolated from my spot.

I blinked once before faking a tentative small laugh for myself. That was so stupid of me. I gradually withdrew my hand and threw it onto my forehead, making a mess with my bangs. It was my fault and I'm smiling at him like that, helping him like..._nothing_. Really stupid.

I opened my mouth but closed it afterwards. I placed a balled hand on my chest and turned on the heels of my feet to see his retreating back. I gulped loudly and gathered courage to speak. "Natsume, I..." I was at a loss of words at the moment, also, nothing occupied my mind but him. My worry for him. I tightened my clutch on my chest as I bit my lower lip and frowned.

"…I,"

He halted on his tracks, ostensibly waiting for answers. I opened my mouth once again, forcing my voice to float but he got in first.

"If you just listened, I would have allowed rain to pour down your village right after this but you prevented that to happen yourself." He lectured all knowingly, continuously taking steps distant from where I am. I can do nothing but to be quiet. I want to voice out but yet, I _can't_. I would only make him angry. _No._ Very angry.

A soft blew of wind touched my skin, my hair caressing my cheeks. I blinked once before dropping my eyes onto the ground in despair.

I'm a total failure.

"Again," I murmured, upset of how things didn't work out. I tucked my hair behind my ear and heaved out a defeating sigh.

My fault. I'm no good for a bride. His bride.

Wandering around the huge forest, I walked with fluctuating speed. "Stupid me," I blurted out vacantly, kicking small rocks that blocked my way but when I was already on my way out of the large area, in a small lawn, there I saw a blonde lad talking fretfully to a young raven haired lady. Wait. Wasn't that the fire god? _Ugh_. Of course, it's not him. It _was_ a lady.

Before being caught, I quickly hid behind the bushes. Well, it's not my intention to _eavesdrop _on their conversation, it was just a coincidence that I _saw_ these interesting strangers here and now, it was _them_ who were _inviting_ me to overhear.

"You did not come to my place yesterday. Why?" The raven haired goddess questioned, her amethyst eyes were like Natsume's. _Cold._ And when she spoke, her voice was silky and monotone.

The blonde god hissed clandestinely, mumbling something before saying, "You know, Natsume's father ordered me to deliver his message to his son and I can do nothing but obey his commands, plus, I wanted to meet my best friend's new bride."

Whoa. They're talking about me, right? The fact that I'm the new bride here. The _fire god's _bride. Ew. I hate that nickname.

"So now, you are telling me that this new bride is more important than me, isn't it?" The raven haired goddess cocked an eyebrow, calmly putting a hand on her waist with the other one hung on her side.

"N-NO!" The blonde god shook his head in inaptness, stuttering to death. "I mean _no_. You just don't understand how happy I—" Before he could even finish his sentence, the young goddess cut him short.

"Happy?" She scoffed snootily, her eyes still unreadable. "Now you're happy for yourself? Don't you dare play with me, Nogi, you don't know what I'm capable of."

God. One thing is for sure, her words and the way she talk is somehow familiar. Like I heard her before. Talk to her and...see her. Who is she?

"Damn it. Hotaru, can't you listen to me even just for today? What I mean is that_ I_ am happy for _your _cousin!" The blonde god half-exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. Then it hit me. That girl is Natsume's cousin.

"Darn. I am just happy that he finally moved on! _Get it?_ Moved on! He has a new bride and right now, I'm helping him out and still hoping that he would perhaps return back to his own self. Being _him._ Not anybody else. Hotaru, I want you to understand me. I love you and that will never change! You will always be my top priority but don't you wanna see him happy? Like he was for the past ten years? It may be a short time but it's more than a century to heal a broken heart as his and I want you to understand his situation." The blonde god reasoned out, holding the amethyst-eyed lady's hands with his and his light blue eyes sparkled with worry. "Hotaru, please, even just now, appreciate what I'm doing." He pleaded. Wow. I haven't seen guys like that nowadays. Well, boys like him are _rare_ catches.

"Leave that stupid problem on his own. It's his fault anyways, Ruka."

Now, I'm totally confused. Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume. That girl's name is Hotaru and Ruka is that blonde lad. _Ruka._

Then realization hit me.

"_He's the water god!_" I tried to control myself away from shouting but I did. I saw Hotaru fleeted a suspicious glance at my direction, a look of distrust on her face and almost immediately, I brought my hands up to cover my mouth; wide-eyed as I ducked my head behind the bushes. Just like that, I stared at them with utter disbelief. This is so _not_ true. I am now, standing, uh, hiding somewhere near the water god.

_The water god. _

"Something wrong?" Ruka asked, pulling Hotaru's hands closer to his chest. Hotaru shook her head and smiled before saying, "It's nothing. Just been _tricked_ by the air."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruka inquired questioningly, chuckling a little as he let go of her hands.

Hotaru half-smilingly stared at him, shrugging her shoulders. "I just thought I saw something moving right from the bushes."

She didn't know. _Goodness._ I sighed in relief. That was close.

"So where are we?" Ruka asked, grinning as he grabbed Hotaru's proffered hand.

"You're great for not having an intractable cousin like that bastard fire god and—" She drew out a sigh, tiptoeing as she planted a chaste kiss on the water god's right cheek. "—I love you."

_Sweet._

Even if the fire god and I only met days ago, I wonder if we would _ever_ reach to the point that both of us would fall in love with each other and share a love so strong as theirs. Romantic indeed. _Sigh._ But honestly, love is so different from hate. The fire god hates me and I...

...am starting to love him.

I'm romantically loveless.

_School papers. Hectic time. Projects and stuff._

_Sigh. _

_Sorry if I updated quite late already. My apologies._

_Thank you for all those who reviewed on the previous chapter. They're all awesome (:_

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	7. Just Another Misunderstanding

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 3,467

**Sacrificial Arc**

**Chapter 7:** Just another misunderstanding

_It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages.—__Friedrich Nietzsche_

I was about to open the door that will lead me to my room when somebody tapped me by my shoulder that urged me to halt from my activity. Tell me that this stranger is not Natsume. _Please. Please. Please. _

I scrunched my eyes close, gulped the knot on my throat then bit my lower lip in fear before turning my back to face the person.

"So, did it work?" was all I heard from the speaker. It was delivered with all cheerfulness. Absolutely convinced that it was _not_ him, I opened my eyes, exposing my big hazel eyes to the public. Oh, it was Anna.

"Hey," I greeted her with a smile as I tapped her lightly on her left arm back as revenge. She grinned.

"Silly you,"

Want to know what's on my mind? My bare reply? Heck it's _nothing_ personal or important. Just a simple and short LOL.

"Mikan, did it work out?" She asked for the second time, an eyebrow raised with her lips cutely pursed together.

"Work what, Anna?" Without any clue of what she's saying, I questioned. A quizzical look etched on my face as I creased my head a little to my left. Anna simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You _and _him," She said, fixing the white bow on her head. Sensing that I didn't understand her through answering a flat "Huh?", she face-palmed.

"You win." She noted with a look of submission on her face, and her voice wavered with desolation. She subsequently removed her hand on her forehead and later, placed it on her waist. The expression painted on her face didn't change at all, "Let's just move on to question number two." She stated with the other free hand lifted up, the index and middle finger sticking out of her clenched fist only to form a number two.

Heh. Like we're playing quiz bee.

"Okay. Let's hear it then," I acquiesced with a shrug, an air of indifference countered my crafty smirk. I _like_ playing guesses.

Her grin widened at what I said. Continue. She winked at me once, giving me a cue that she'll start asking me the second question. "Are you in love?" She inquired, nudging me blithely on my arm.

"With _who_?" I asked, blocking her nudges with my lower arm. A look of obliviousness plastered on my face.

"_Duh._ Who else?" She said, cupping my cheeks then pinching them softly to stretch it horizontally. With her latter action, it caused my eyes to shut voluntarily with my eyebrows arched down.

"The fire god." She remarked, squeezing my cheeks against her opened palms. For a moment, I tried to contemplate my future gloomy. And it is.

_Not. _

Not that I'm dreaming something romantic with him or _I am_? I know he's stupid and mean but despite all those negative thoughts gathered around my mind, not all of them are realistic. Isn't really..._true_. Not all of them. He helped me, right? Yeah, except for the rants and vented anger he usually gives me after something good. I deserved it too. In someway, though.

But still, _I love him_.

"I'm not sure…" I started, breaking the eye contact as I darted my eyes somewhere else. In a place that she wouldn't see a hint of lying in my eyes. I's such a big liar. "I can't answer that question for now, Anna."

I heard her grunt in disappointment as she withdrew her hands and let it hung on her side motionlessly. "Okay." She said despondently; a limp force held her voice.

I smiled a bit as I darted my gaze to gawk at her figure. I grabbed her hands with mine and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Well, how about asking me another question? An easy one." I smilingly said, giving her a chance. She looked up to me, a small smile on her face as she nodded.

"Wanna see him?"

An_ unexpected_ question.

Her query wasn't long and complicated. Just short and simple. But has its meaning.

Do I wanna see him?

My eyes grew large like round plates with my lips, partly apart from each other. I blinked once, lowered down my head with my eyes set to the ground. Do_ I really wanted to see him? _Maybe _yes_. Maybe _no_. I made a mistake earlier and I hadn't done anything yet to pay him back.

Okay, the answer depends on me. Not to her. Not to anybody else but myself.

I nodded, raising my head to stare at her with saddened expression. "I need to, uh, talk to him. I guess." I said, nervous. Just to ease the tension, I began fiddling with my fingers restlessly. "I kinda...made him mad and I wanted to, uh," Lost of words, she didn't wait for me to finish my statement as she grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere I don't know.

"W-Where are we going, Anna?" I questioned, stammering as I tried to level her pace with mine. We're running in the hallways. _God._ Not walking. Running. Hear me? This is hilarious!

"On where he is. You need to talk to him," She replied, briefly catching a glimpse of me and winked. "—I'll back you up."

_What the hell? _

So here we are, standing remotely in front of a huge French door.

Anna and I stayed quiet for awhile. Am I really _doing_ this? God. What happened to me after staying here for almost five days? I can't believe this! I fell for a grumpy god so easily! Well, not _really_. I'm still confused, yah know and I'm not the kind of person who rushes stuffs like this. I want it slow.

"Is it already been decided? That we'll be standing here like statues for the whole day?" She asked boringly, hands on her hips with a sarcastic look on her face. A scowl on my face as I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"If you're planning to. I would." I replied reticently, countering a wry smirk. Know what she did after I said those words? Ah well, why am I asking you this? Of course, you _don't_.

"Might as well_ this_—" She started; a menacing grin played on her lips as her voice was coated with mischievousness. "—would _be_ the answer." She ended her sentence with a malice beam on her face. She raised a fist and gave me an eye-to-eye message as she gestured her hand in front of the access.

No.

_Don't. _

"You're not doing_ this_, Anna." I threatened, shaking my head with utter disapproval and disbelief.

Don't _knock_.

Okay. She did. Damn it. She's such a great friend. I'll die because of her. Of heart attack! What I mean is that, I'm not ready to face him _now_. Still _not_ prepared. He'll just shout at me and say words that hurt me so much. That would influence the way I see things. I appreciate that I'm with him.

Heck he's like that. Natsume's like _that_. Blunt _and_ mean.

"Who's there?" Here I go again. Shivering in fear every time I hear him speak. Neither one of us never reacted nor responded. Both of us were too scared to talk.

Anna elbowed me in the ribs and silently mouthed, "_You talk_," to me. I _was_ forced. Pushed to doso, but then again, I followed _her_. s

"I-It's me, Mikan." I said, half-exclaimed as I was stuttering to death. _God._ I felt terrible. _I swear. _I wanna die right now!

"Why?" His voice was cold and kinda high because of the echo. The way his voice vibrated in my ears was awfully the worst of _all _bad things I have heard in my entire life.

"Anna, what should I do?" I asked my pink-haired friend, looking at her sideways as I started fidgeting with my fingers. It's obvious,_ I'm_ nervous. See what I mean? Hah. I used to do that. Play with my fingers.

"Uh," I tried to search for some words—_suitable _words—to say. Right. I'm the one opening a topic. Another upcoming awkward conversation with the fire god.

"Hurry up," I heard him say. His voice was somewhat brought higher and tensed. Impatient jerk.

"I have important matters to be discussed with you." I said spotlessly, my voice was at its normal pace and it sounded formal and serious.

There was a long silence on the line before he said those words. Those two _simple_ words.

"Come in."

"Mission accomplished!" Anna squealed, though in a soft way. Like it was just measured to be just the same as a whisper. She grabbed my hand and shook it a little as she smiled zealously at me, "Wish you good luck, Mikan." She said before releasing my hand. She took a step back and winked at me, "I won't be here so long. I got work to do." She sustained before turning her back on me, twisting her body to certain direction, the path we took moments ago. Sigh. Sometimes, I do question myself if she really _is _a friend of mine.

Before I could even have the enough amount of time to peek through the peep hole, those words carelessly slipped out of my mouth, "Won't you open the door for me?"

_Gosh._

Now, I do believe that I am blessed with a big mouth.

"Suit yourself, little bride." The fire god came to a blunt response. I don't know if he really did think of it. It was like he delivered it without delays. Like he knew what I'm thinking every now and then. Just like the first time I met him. Really strict and tight.

And about his reply? Right_._ I expected _that._

I drew out a dejected sigh before placing a hand to the knob, twisted it and gradually pushed the door inwards. There, it revealed a very familiar figure that was lying down idly on a huge, king-sized bed. Crimson eyes and raven hair. _Natsume. _

He swung himself abruptly to sit up, squatting. I looked up to meet his eyes that were glaring at me. He's not fascinated.

"Make sure that this time, you're up to something that is _worth_ my time. Remember that I am still _not_ forgiving you." He reminded, some of the words were emphasized with purpose. His voice sounded cold and gruff. Yeah, as always.

I obediently nodded; a stern look on my face.

"I, uh," I tried to summon all my shattered courage, building a small fundamental blocks of bravery inside of me but failed. Like a tall tower of multicolored bricks and blocks that toppled over when victory is almost at hand. I frowned, my eyes fixed directly to the ground.

"I'm waiting." He reminded, drumming his fingers impatiently on his lap.

No turning back.

This is now or never.

I gulped, mustering all my guts as I lifted my head to see his face. I opened my mouth and started to construct a statement of my own.

"Natsume, I _am _sorry." I said without delays, an apologetic look plastered on my face. He stared at me like I said nothing. Like it was _nothing. _

Before I could even take notice of what he was saying, I found myself drowned. Trapped by his alluring eyes. Crimson eyes. I don't know what kind of spell or curse was casted on him. On his eyes_._ That once you look into them you'll drown. And right now, I'm suffocated by his _hot _stare.

"That's all?" He asked, bored. He let a yawn escape his mouth as he rubbed the weariness out of his sandy and dull-looking eyes. Is he telling me that it's _worthless?_ Too easy to _say?_ A_ piece_ of _trash_? _Not _important? _God. _He's crazy.

I snapped back at him, my hands clenched on my sides like hard stones. "You're a jerk! I said I'm sorry but you turned me down. Can't you even say other words? _No._ Even a single word of encouragement? That you're sorry too? That you accepted my apology? _Why are you like _that_?"_ I yelled, scowling as I tried to act brave in front of him. He stayed quiet, unresponsive as he reluctantly stared at me like I'm someone he doesn't know. Well, I know that I'm freaking out already but I care _less_ for that. He needed to wake up. Know the truth. "Can't you see that I'm trying my best to understand you even the slightest? My efforts." I continued. Right now, I know that I was already sobbing, almost at the verge of crying. "I'm just trying to _fix_ things but you keep _ignoring_ me." I blurted out, loosening my clutch as I lost the strength I have awhile ago. We're incompatible for each other. Totally opposite.

The next thing I knew, my mouth went auto-pilot. "I'm starting to like you…"

_Great. _

I spilled the beans that aren't really true, well, not really. What I mean is that can't you see? I'm still confused of what I'm feeling for him but right now, I have just confessed my feelings for him.

"Little girl, I tell you, this is _not _the right time we talk about _that_," Natsume had this infamous smirk on his face. I cocked an eyebrow of confusion."You _and_ I. And mind you, little bride, this is the _first _time you said sorry." I only blinked my eyes and realization hit me. This is the first time he talked to me in a normal way. Yah know, not that strict side of his personality. A new discovery.

"That's why I'm telling you this right now..." I tried searching for any form of reassurance feedback from him but found nothing. He's helpless.

"About the things I said from before, forget about it." He said, hopping off of his bed and made his way towards me. Now, his height's towering over me. I know. I'm _small._ But at least, I still have height. _Duh._

I looked up at him, only to see that he's staring down at me with amusement. _God_. I wanna tear off those eyes of him out from his eye sockets. He's a sucker and take note that I am_ not_ comfortable with the stares he's been giving me even from the start.

"You know that I'm being like this because I am hoping for something _better _than _words_. Something better from _you._" He whispered seductively on my left ear, feeling his warm breath feathering on my skin made me shudder. "Don't forget, two more days and you'll meet my father." He said, reminding me of what he said days ago.

"I know..." I uttered faintly, loosening my clutch as something really comforting yet also thwarting came over me; my heart pounded so fast and my breathing slowed down. I inwardly grunted. "But first I wanted to ask you something really precious to me," I requested, hesitant as I tried to steady my eyes to stare at those crimson eyes, only to make my heart beat faster than before, pounding so wild against my chest.

He didn't smile but I can feel it. That he's smiling from the inside. He sounded different. Considerate. _Yes._ That maybe the right answer to describe him.

"Let's hear it out then." He said, placing his hands on my innocent shoulder that startled me a bit. I gasped in surprise and jumped a little on my spot that was then countered with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. _Curse him._

I tried to ignore the anger that was overpowering my other emotions. I just can't. I'll break the moment.

I focused my eyes only to look through his eyes as he pushed me down to the bed. He wouldn't like _this. _

I gulped tensely, nervous as I saw those eyes of his, glinting with lust with his firm arms flanking me in between.

I closed my eyes, my eyebrows arched down with my lips twisted into a crooked curl as my hands found its way to push him away from me. Forcing him to get off me but as sad as it is, it was just a futile effort.

"I want it there. Rain my village." When I said it, my voice was soft and a tinge of fear was present on my tone. The spark in his eyes eventually disappeared as it was replaced with something familiar. Cold. Those crimson eyes looked hazy and were filled with annoyance, frustration and hatred, but I bet, mainly annoyance towards me.

Just as when everything started to be okay between him and I. That I already said _'I'm starting to like him' _and that we were both on the first step towards 'something' new. Something better. Our relationship. But then life would start to ruin it. I destroyed it.

"Leave," He demanded, narrowing his eyes into a glare. The flash in his eyes scared me the most. Next to his cold voice. How can this god be _so_ scary.

"I know who the water god is. He can help me." I said, reassuring him as I stared at those crimson eyes courageously. He scoffed, pulling himself up. I sat up straight, hands clenched on my lap.

"Help _you_?" A triumphant smirk cracked on his lips, he sniggered as he slowly slipped his hand which was on my head to glide, tracing my jaw line until it halted, lifting my chin up to see him more closely. It was so magnetic that when I first saw him, I wanted to be with him. _Enchanted._ And his stare. _His eyes._ It was really _red._ Like blood. _No._ Like _love_. But he doesn't know that word. _His hate._

"He will never listen to you," He sustained, dropping his eyes to stare down at my lips. I can feel my heart stopped. I'm suffocated. "Not unless I would tell him to do so." He ended, never removing his gaze on my lips. What is he planning?

"You're unbearable." I said, disgust leaked in my voice. At this point, when he heard me say those words, he sneered.

Natsume lifted his crimson eyes to my hazel ones, and there, something secretive, something breathtaking in the way he was staring at me.

"Then all you need to do is bare with the consequences."

I gaped at Natsume with wide eyes. Is he insane? Of course that's the only way. _Bare_ with him.

"Now leave." He said, wearing a dark scowl on his face. His tone held mockery and insult. What he's showing right now is more than enough for me to run and cower in a corner. But I didn't. I need to face him. Be brave.

_I can do this._ I mentally chanted those words over and over again. Well, just to get encouragement. I need to be brave you know, or else, I'll die in coma. _God._ Why am I saying these things?

"I will," I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat. I tried to endure it, to endure the twist made by my heart.

"Is that so? Well then, you may leave at once." He countered all knowingly, removing his hand airily on my chin as he snorted. I glared at him before standing up, staring at him intently as he turned around to go back to his past activity. Sleeping.

I tell you, this man is so lazy!

I mumbled something under my breath before taking my exit, slamming the door closed. Hah. He deserved it anyway.

And since I'm free today, it would be best if I talk to the water god about this, but first of all, I still need to find where the hell he is. There's no harm in trying, right?

I shortly arrived at the vacant lawn, a very small area which I presume, that can be the point of tangency; a boundary that separated the kingdom from the forest.

Want to know what's next?

My plan backfired as I lost consciousness. I found myself falling on my knees, being attacked from my back.

Cold and somehow…_wet _and _cool._

Ice.

"I knew it from the first place. This proves my intuition that somebody's spying us. And it is _you._" was the last thing I heard from a very familiar voice before my vision went all black.

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	8. A Decade of Nothing but Pain

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

(This story is quite similar to the manga Bride of the Water God.)

**Word count:** 4,689

**Sacrificial Arc**** (Last Part)**

**Chapter 8: **A Decade of Nothing but Pain

_You can't give a kiss without taking and cannot take without giving.—Unknown_

_Dreams are just fragments of who we really are. But the memories of you, with you, my life is complete.—Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

**BASED ON MIKAN SAKURA'S POV**

_Where am I? _I looked around, my eyes found nothing but a place unknown to my instincts. I was lost—was lost and am never to be found. _Where am I?_

My eyes widened in shock, hearing a _familiar_ voice behind me. I turned on the heels of my feet abruptly and gasped at who I saw presently.

"Natsume!" I called out, running to his direction. I opened my arms, wide enough as to show that I was about to hug him when something _really _strange happened.

Like I was just as horrible as you say that _I _am invincible _like _a ghost, I passed through his figure effortlessly.

I was ignored.

I don't understand what's happening.

"What the?" I lowered my speed till I stopped. I turned around, facing his back. I tried to reach out to grab his hand but I captured nothing but a squeeze of light air. _Why can't I hold him? Why can't he hear me? _Those were the questions that kept on running in my mind. I dropped my head down and scrutinized a stare at my hands; looking at my own hands _closely_, it was quite in a fade light and was even abrasively fizzled out.

I blinked my eyes once before darting my eyes quickly to the speaker which was Natsume.

"You fooled me."

When he spoke, his voice was kinda low and was also disbelieving. His eyes were so soft when he stared back at the woman standing in front of her. Those hazel eyes. Just like mine.

"No. Natsume, please hear m—" Before she could even give her opposition, Natsume shook his head, a look of definite resolution on his face.

"You fooled me," He narrowed his eyes into a glare as he hissed. "You and _your _village."

"Natsume, you got me all in a wrong perception!" She tried to calm down, but she failed. She cradled the baby on her arms before batting her eyelids and later, resumed to talk; her eyes on him. "Izumi has nothing to do with this. Having a baby with him—" She paused, her eyebrows creased down and a look of worry etched on her face. "I never knew it myself. He was just my _best friend._"

_What does she mean?_

Nastume scoffed; a pathetic look on his face as he scowled darkly at her. Sure enough, she was _not _comfortable under his scrutiny as she quickly averted her eyes somewhere else.

"A best friend, _huh._" When she heard those words, she only closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She was guilty. "He's not an _ordinary _friend to you, isn't he?" Natsume clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "He _made _you pregnant."

"You don't have to repeat it." She said, taking a step back as he treaded towards him.

"I'm sure you _don't _want to kill that baby, do you?" Natsume asked; his voice leaked with detestation as he lifted her chin up with his thumb.

"No. Please, don't." She pleaded, turning her head to the side; a pitiful look on her face.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her reaction and without any prior notice, he pulled her left arm. "Then let me be the one—" He directed one of his hand up to her eye-level and summoned fire. "—to _kill _that infant."

I tried to scream at his face but nothing happened.

"Natsume, I believe in you. You won't do_ this._" She gasped, scrunching her eyes close as she shook her head in disagreement. "—you won't kill Mikan!"

_Mikan._

She just called my…_name._

"Do not even think that I'll let this thing pass. Don't trust in me." Natsume stated, creating a bigger flare of fire on his hand. He hissed piercingly before releasing the woman's hand. "You won't keep her alive, Yuka."

_Yuka._

That was her name.

"No!" Yuka screamed at the top of her lungs before she launched a sprint out of the place. She walked out of the airy space with big, heavy steps. Her sweat began to form on her forehead and on her back as she kept on running the hell out.

"Stop!" Natsume demanded with authority, chasing after _my _self-proclaimed mother, or she really was _my mother._

She didn't listen, instead, she ran faster for him to _not _catch up with her speed. She was already panting then when she halted on her tracks. She turned around, faced him with a brave look on. She glared at him, taking a step back. "Don't go near me or I'll fall." She threatened.

"You won't do that. You wouldn't be happy to die at an early age, Yuka." He made a come back, taking a step forth with his hand in front. "I'm sure that you _still _want to live for that damn child's sake."

"If dying would be the only key for you stop haunting me _and _my child, I'll do it." She said, taking another step back. She struggled for breath, nervous when she was almost at the verge of falling off of the stairs but thank god, she got her balance back.

"Yuka…" Natsume tried to sound calm, but it didn't perturb her even the least. Not realizing that she had finished taking the last step, she took another step and without any second to keep her balance, she fell on the stairs, rolling like a toilet paper. I know that I can do nothing but observe how that memory replayed in somebody's mind—perhaps, one of _Nastume's _memories. I just froze on my spot and did nothing.

Quickly, Natsume descended the flight of stairs and went to her side. With Yuka's head laid on his lap; blood on her forehead, he screamed; tears rolling down on his eyes.

_Was it the end of my life?_

Hell no.

"Natsume?"

Somebody stepped in, so familiar that in just one look, I knew that it was him. _Tsubasa._

But the question is, _Why is he here? _

Nastume looked up, looking so wretched as he said those words.

"I killed her."

Before I could even go deeper, one thing is for sure_, I need to wake up._

**MIKAN SAKURA**

_The reason why I was chosen as the next bride._

I gasped loudly, starting to cough severely as I pushed myself up to sit on my backside. My mind lighted automatically and my eyes flew open. At first, everything was all white and nothing else. I rubbed my eyes using the back of my hand, trying to wash away the blurriness that was stinging in my sandy eyes and that was when my vision righted itself.

The first person I recognized was Youichi. _Who wouldn't?_ He was just too close to be ignored. He was leaning onto one arm, looking closely at me with a worried look on his face. His elbow was leaning on the mattress.

"You sleep a lot." He said monotonously, his mouth curled at one end in what might have been a faint smile, scowl or smirk. Just like his brother. Unreadable.

"Your point?" I said, raising an eyebrow of confusion, also, to give a gesture for him to continue. I was horrified at how scratchy and weak my voice was.

That…_dream._

"You're asleep for almost one and a half day already." He reminded all knowingly, pinching my left cheek with his eyes matching his action. Bored to death. Just like he knew everything that happened to me on that day, he gave me weak shook of his head. Well, anyways, I do wonder what happened to me then and who had assaulted me yesterday. I have no clue.

But _still…_

"What have just…happened to me?" I questioned quizzically, scrunching my eyes close as I placed a hand gently on my forehead. A bandage. _Ugh._ Now, my head hurts.

"Nah. It's better if you wouldn't know." Youichi said, propping himself up on his elbow. I grunted.

"Whatever you are thinking right now, one thing's for sure. I _hate _it." I said, triumphant on managing an offended look as I winced at my own touch. He has to know. I hate it. But my expression soon cracked as I saw him shrugging his shoulders.

"Just a small misunderstanding." He reasoned out, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Hell of a _small _misunderstanding.

"Right." I started, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Just a small misunderstanding that leads to brutality. And yes, I'm talking about violence here." I countered. When I spoke, my voice wasn't steady. It was going up and down.

Not just here, but also to what I have just seen on my vision.

He killed her.

And probably, he's capable of killing me too.

"Uh, sort of..." Youichi said, looking up at the ceiling involuntarily. He's not taking my words seriously.

_If only I could have the power to erase my memory. Perhaps, forget about everything. _I heaved out a sigh before pulling my head up to face him.

"Youichi..." I warned, narrowing my eyes into a glare at his direction which he easily ignored.

He lifted an eyebrow with a perplexed look painted on his face. He blinked his eyes once before he spoke. "Since when did you start calling my name?" He asked, moving closer to observe the bandage that was fully wrapped around my forehead. Is it bleeding? _God. _I wanna know it so badly.

He dragged a 'thinking' word before he verbalized. "You hit your head with a rock. Big ones."

_Shit._ Did I hear him right?

With what he said, my vision started to blur once again and the things that rounded the place began to twirl. If I don't fight for it, I'll faint. I felt very weak and dizzy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wake up. You need to focus." Youichi said, more like a whisper. He cupped my cheeks with his warm hands and started cuffing them lightly. "You haven't answered my question yet."

_There's no reason for me to live now._

_I wanna die._

Not.

I'll fight for it. I will survive.

"Just give me a minute." I pleaded, closing my eyes for a moment. He nodded in understanding before removing his hands. I took a breath in; inhaling lots of air as I tried to catch my normal inhalation and placed a hand gently on my chest.

"So?" He dragged the word; curiosity stung on his word.

Okay. He's asking for an answer. What was his question again? _Oh yeah._ Since when did _I _start calling his name.

I opened my eyes, revealing my big hazel eyes to the public."After twenty seconds you went deaf, apparently." I answered with a flaw; a smile appeared on my lips. He mouthed an '_oh'_ before nodding, well, maybe he is. I can feel it.

Faking a smile.

I learned from it. I'd reach nothing if I stay weak like I was from before.

Silence engulfed the whole place and just as when I darted my eyes to the half-opened door, two voices were present, even louder than ours as it sounded to be at variance in between indisputable arguments.

"I suppose that now, the place had gotten quieter, you can hear them well," Youichi shrugged his shoulders and sat next to me in a way that we're facing the door.

"Who are they?" I asked him, batting my eyelids. Both of their voices sounded familiar but I can't really _point out_ whom their owners were. All I hear were their voices echoes.

"Natsume and Hotaru," was Youichi's immediate response, shuffling his hair to make it look messier.

_Hotaru?_ The water god's girl. _Oh right._ What was that blonde's name again? Ruka? _Duh._ Whatever it is, I forgot.

"Damn it. Listen to me, Hyuuga. You are no good. Got it? You're a total bullshit. I wouldn't have _done _that when you said it earlier that _that_ woman is _your _wife." There it goes a lady's voice. Probably, Hotaru's? Does this mean that she was the culprit? The one who assaulted me a few days ago?

_Ugh._

**NORMAL POV**

Natsume practically cursed under his breath before he came into a short reply.

"I told you earlier, Imai. You just don't listen." He said; his voice sounded gruff as his disgruntled voice which produced a deep yet piercing sound. Hotaru snorted valiantly.

"Hell because_ I_ was not obliged to." Her voice dominated. "You should be guiding him and_ not_ just sleep be a hag in your room. Hear me? Not being lazy, Hyuuga."

Natsume clicked his tongue, hissing darkly as his fingers began to itch. "I am _not_ being lazy. Don't try to point things out in a wrong angle, Imai. It's your fault." When he said those words, one could promptly differentiate the tonal expression he had and could even indicate some of it was purposely given emphasis.

"_God._" Hotaru threw an open palm hopelessly on her forehead, her eyes closed for awhile. "Now it's my fault?" She asked disbelievingly, opening her eyes abruptly and placing her hands on her waist. "You're acting like a child, Hyuuga. Why on heavens did they give me _you_ as a relative? A cousin to be precise." Hotaru added, regrets leaked in her voice.

"Say what you want. I don't care." was all Natsume afforded to say. He was guilty, by the accusation his cousin was blaming him for. Well, in fact, it was real. It was his entire fault. If only he stayed by his side, this thing would never happen. He frowned at himself, averting his gaze somewhere else to hide his struggle.

"See?" Hotaru simpered wickedly, a pathetic look on her face. "You_ don't _care. That's the cause, Hyuuga. " She said pointedly, pointing a hand on his chest to push him away which made Natsume to back off a little distant from her . "Don't tell me you went wild just because of that girl? Natsume, she's dead. She's dead for almost a twenty years! Forget her, Natsume! Move on!" She yelled at his face, aggravated.

"Fuck. You know that I am trying my best!" Natsume replied harshly, loosing his control as the place began to warm up; his eyes blazing with detestation to the person in front of him. "You just don't see it. Appreciate it. Everyone doesn't. Nobody understands me so better if you just shut your mouth and die!" He spat out, almost at verge of burning any thing that he could see. _Her _and _everyone else._

He wanted to be alone; be the only god living in his planet. He didn't need anybody's help. He was already too independent on his self. He was confident enough that he'll survive by himself. Without anyone's company.

"You_ die_." Hotaru stated, too calm her voice was when she spoke.

"_No._ You die." Was Natsume's short come back, his voice was loud and stiff. He tried to cool himself, but nothing happened. He was too angry. He wanted to burn something, or rather, someone _blackblackblack. _He wanted her to become one of his kingdom's filthy ashes. He wanted to kill her, but she can't. He knows that. He knew it well that she has the point. Hotaru was right. But for a god like him, he could _never _accept defeat and _never _in his life did he craved to desire something like that. Someone who would look down at him—_his _authority.

Hotaru scoffed. "You know what you are? _No_, right? So let me tell you this myself." She glared at him under her thick, black eyelashes before crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Hyuuga, to tell you honestly, you are the _worst_. You're a childish, immature, insensitive, irrational, idiotic, ghastly, disgusting, stupid, revolting, hideous and most of all phony god I have ever met in my whole life. You're nothing but a childish brat who hath doesn't even remember your position as a god. A stupid god." As she wore a dark scowl on her face, she sniffed airily before countering another retort. "Even your recent bride could kill you anytime easily."

Natsume breathe sharply, a self-composed stature over powering him. "Mind your own business, cousin."

Hotaru jeered, raising an eyebrow apathetically. "You're calling it a business? You're totally nuts Hyuuga."

Natsume blinked his eyes impassively, turning on the heels of his feet. "We'll reach nothing for this. A conversation like this, with you, is a _trash._" He was about to take steps forth when her words got in his way.

"Now, you're walking away. Why? Does it hurt? Does it hurt your pride?" Hotaru challenged, quite mocking truth. "Surely, you can walk away with problems, but not with your fate. Your guilt. Not until you move on and forget your past. _Completely."_

Natsume gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fists. He said nothing.

"Hell you just don't know that I am also trying to adjust with the situation. We all miss her, Natsume. We all miss Yuka Azumi."

**MIKAN SAKURA**

After that very long conversation, I heard nothing but isolated footsteps. As far as I am, picking up with their talk. Eavesdropping for short. Two words kept on ringing through my mind. His pretense and his past.

Many things are running on my mind now, questions and doubts. I wanted to run and ask him everything but I can't. Just can't. So better if I just hide those thoughts on the back of my head and wait for the right time. The time he'll be ready to spill those things.

"From now on, you should be accustomed to that. When they're around, seeing each other, quarrels always occur. Fire _and_ Ice. Hot _and_ Cold. They'll never make any chemistry." Youichi's voice startled me. I blinked once, giving him an innocent contemptible look.

I just can't tell him.

No one should ever know but Natsume _and_ I.

He should know the truth.

That I am her daughter.

I am Yuka Sakura's child.

I paid no attention to Youichi. I just stared at him, my eyes so blank that even my mind went empty. Everything affected me.

"I just can't be his…wife."

I said those words uncaringly. My eyes began o water and I could feel my heart jumping in my throat.

All that is left for me is to hope that I'll wake up someday out from this nightmare.

**NORMAL POV**

"What are you taking about?" Youichi asked skeptically. Hearing nothing from her, he rolled his eyes in annoyance before throwing a palm on his forehead, showing frustration. "You'll never get me. Too innocent, I guess." He mumbled, loud enough for anyone out of the room to catch a signal.

Silence devoured the whole place, giving the young brunette some time to think. First thing that floated in her mind was about him and the fire god. Their relationship. She gulped, facing Youichi.

"What if II were his son? Should I still be his bride?"

Youichi choked himself in his own before he scrutinized a suspicious look. Her brunette hair, her big, expressive hazel eyes.

"What made you think that you're his son?" He queried, cocking an eyebrow of inquisitiveness. "You don't have anything in common with his. Your looks made contrast with your intuition. You're getting the wrong idea. I tell you." He reassured.

Mikan darted her eyes down to stare at her lap; a downcast look on her face. "There are some possibilities, you know. We just don't know."

Youichi shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the recent topic that had been tackling about. "Well, yeah. I do believe in that though."

Mikan raised her head from being low; her eyes fixed on Youichi. She opened her mouth, was about to say something when the door swung open; revealing a female figure standing at the doorway. Her amethyst eyes didn't show any sympathy.

"Hi there," Youichi greeted blandly, hopping off of the bed. Now, standing on his feet, he shot a wry look at Hotaru. The Ice goddess looked at Youichi, her face still stoic. In just awhile, her amethyst eyes unfazed by the action he has done.

"Stop acting like we're even close." She stated bluntly; her voice frank and was straightforward as her eyes idly traveled to meet Mikan's hazel ones. "And who are you?" She asked with nonchalance; her voice colder than the fire god's voice. Just like an ice queen.

Mikan gulped hard. Trying not to sweat herself too much. Youichi subsequently took his leave as to give both of the girls' some privacy.

**MIKAN SAKURA**

Now, I'm getting all nervous. This lady who's standing in front of me gives off this weird aura of authority.

"Don't give that kind of look, dummy. I am asking for your name so answer me properly." Hotaru said, expecting for an appropriate answer.

"M-Mikan..." I complied, trying to be formal but failed. She just had to roll her eyes. Really Natsume-ish. Sure is, Natsume's attitude seemed to run in their family, branch by branch. And though, I wonder who the root is.

"Ice goddess." She said, all knowingly. The persistent look of indifference never faded on her face. Note to self, she is not a queen, just a goddess. _Darn it._ They'll be the death of me. "Call me Hotaru for short."

I nodded.

"That stupid fire god knew nothing about anything. He just has to eat dust." Hotaru mumbled contemptuously; her voice gave the impression of utter dislike. And the way she threw those words sickened me the most. They were really showing..._hatred_. I just have to fake a laugh.

She rolled her eyes once, one hand on her hip. "I heard that your departure would be tomorrow. Since I know, that you're aware of it—that Natsume can't take care of you, you just have to be careful. I'm giving you an advice to stay away from the Hyuugas as early as now." was all she said before walking away. Leaving me like that. Alone.

I contemplated for awhile, gathering myself composure as I sat up straight; my eyes focused in front.

"_To stay away from the Hyuugas as early as now."_

Those words.

The fire god.

His family.

Why do I feel like this? Like I'm never worth anyone's time. _His time. _

Is it because I cared for him or is just because I love that person who has some connection with my mom? I don't know.

I love him and that will never change…_I guess._

Curse life. I am still confused. Confused at almost everything. So many questions occupied my mind, but no answers complied. None of them had been answered. _Not yet._

"...Natsume." was all I am capable of saying right at this moment. No other words occupied my mind. Like my mind went on automatic reset. I don't know. I just feel sorry about him. I can feel it. The pain that stung on my chest, but what can I do anyways? Knowing he doesn't treasure me or something like _that_. That my purpose why I'm sent here is because my village needed help and that _I _serve as one hath of an sacrificial lamb—just to cover-up; just employed to help him forget his past which seems like never-ending. Not gonna happen. I am too far behind her. Really far to reach my mother.

"A god so high, that reached a point wherein what I can only do is to wake up and barely realize that he's too far from my reach…" I said without even thinking. Hot tears threatened to come out but those warns didn't perturb me even the least. I groaned, my head lifted up to gaze only to the ceiling and with my eyes, being covered with my left hand. Never in my life had I been regretting. Desperation rushed over me, as much to my wants to just forget what I have heard moments ago.

I wished that I haven't heard that word.

That name to be mentioned.

I hate it.

I hate it that I'm competing with my mother. Acting as a rival.

Convinced that tears had now, gone away, I inhaled lots of air before removing my hand from my face that revealed my hazel eyes with no visibility of tears. I didn't cry.

"I heard you,"

That voice startled me. Quickly, I set my eyes before me, only to perceive a godly figure. It was him. The fire god.

In a second after gasping, my hazel eyes widened, showing no emotion other than astonishment.

"You like me, don't you?" His blunt query sent me miles away from where I am, making me nervous even more than what I ever thought I could ever be. There he stood at the doorway, annoyed, and like the usual thing I always observe of what he is, _tall._ He clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. I never thought he'd be here. "Stop fidgeting while I'm talking to you. It's distracting me." He said, walking towards me. When he climbed up on my bed and sat on the vacant spot beside, that was the time, I was alarmed.

"I, uh, need to take some rest..." I nervously stated, leaning back into the pillows with my back facing him and in that way, I am giving him restrictions to perceive in my current facial expression. "My head still hurts," I lied, pulling the covers over my head.

He snorted. "Making lame excuses. _Tch. _ Why don't you try another one?" He mocked, his tone laced with pure disdain.

I shifted on my spot uncomfortably, covering my head up with a pillow, giving him the clue that I didn't want to continue the conversation or even talk to him and such. And instead of understanding my current situation, he stayed silent beside me.

I blinked my eyes once, casting a glance to the corner. "Do you love _her_?"

He didn't answer.

I drew out a sigh, pulling myself up to sit. I faced him.

"Natsume Hyuuga, do you _still _love Yuka Sakura."

"No."

That response humiliated her on my behalf. I was about to file my protests against him when he caught my lips, and surprisingly, what surprised me most was that...I kissed him back.

He pulled out of the kiss.

He bent down, smirking as our foreheads touched. "Only if you stop let me carry that village on my own, you'd know that _I _loved you more than you thought."

My eyes went wide in shock, I was about to say something when he pulled me into a hug. "Stop worrying about the village."

_So how was the first revelation going? Natsume's previous wife was Mikan's mother. But other than that, Natsume is not her father. That would be a different story to make. And also, now that Mikan knew how her mother died, I'm confused. Ugh. I need more encouragement and inspiration to make my brain work more efficiently._

_If you think that this chapter should be revised, please tell me. I need your opinions. And have you ever think that I updated after 5 days? Fast. I presume. Hah._

_Other revelations would be uncovered in the next few chapters just like how Tsubasa got the curse; why he lost his memory and many many more so stay tuned. Also, sorry if I ever made you guys disappointed. Like typos._

_Before leaving this page and before you start browsing for another story, why don't you guys leave a review and tell me if I how this story has been going? More reviews, the higher the chance that I would update fast._

**I have edited some parts of this story. Thank you.**

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	9. A Promise Never Broken

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 3,924

**Chapter 9: **A promise never broken

**BASED ON MISAKI HARADA'S POV**

I can still clearly remember that day, ten years ago. The day we exchanged vows under the soft light radiating from the moon. Two moon that symbolizes us. He was the left, I was the right. One cannot shine without the other. Just like how days had been made. Moon for the night, and sun for the day. It will never be completely called a day without the other. Just like us. Forever will be together. Even if spaces grew in between us, like walls that technically separated us from each other, surely, we will find a way to break them soon. With a love so strong, it'll break any barriers. Neither fate nor destiny would change our path.

"You have to understand the rules, my dear daughter! You are living for almost four centuries and still, like now, you haven't choose any of the guys in the ball we have set only for you or even date anyone in the palace. Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Misaki, it is time for you to wed,"

"You must marry!"

For the twentieth time, GOD, those words echoed in my already, occupied mind. I took a deep breath, stood up from my lazy chair and started walking in circles. If anybody was so hard on this predicament, it would most definitely be my parents and certainly _not_ me.

I hate them.

I hate all this stupid rules. Ugh. They're nothing but a piece of trash.

And most of all…

_I hate my life._

"Crap." I cursed under my breath, hatred and disgust coated my words. I lightly strike my head with my open palm and tried to cool down.

_Sure is, you can handle this on your own, Misaki, think of a way..think..think..think… _I coolly thought, gently massaging my now throbbing temples as to ease the tension built inside of me. I stopped, dead on my tracks as an idea flashed on my thinking mind. A cheshire grin cracked itself on my thin, pink lips as I, for the third time of today's sunny morning, ran a hand through my shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair, completely making it look messier or rather, chaotic. You know what I mean. My style.

"If talking to them wouldn't do, then avoiding them shall be the answer." With my meticulous, astutely thought solution, I breathe once, gathering courage as I exiled my room. My whole walk to the long, unwinding and straight hallway was all quiet. I descended the huge flight of stairs that will lead me directly to the palace's front door but when I saw the guards standing in front of it, my shoulders literally slumped down in defeat and my self-confidence melted to insecurity. I paused on the middle of the red-carpeted staircase and frowned. I subsequently faked a cough, intentionally gaining their full attention. I like making scenes.

Before I could even make out a dishonest excuse, a silky voice entered from behind. I froze on my spot, my fingers wriggling on my side. I know who it was.

"I am glad that I make it up on time. Such a pleasure on my side since I wouldn't waste my time on searching for you anymore, Misaki dear." It was indeed my mother's voice.

I gulped submissively, my back still facing her as I gritted my teeth with my hands that voluntarily curled into fists.

"What is it that you want?" I asked piercingly, never caring to give one rightful respect and honor suited for her status.

I turned on the heels of my feet and insipidly gawked at her .She chuckled modestly, smiling so bright as she walked towards my direction. She raised a hand and was on the process to reach out to probably tuck my hair when I slap her hand away. I don't want her. I hate her.

"State what you want. I am not buying my time to spend it worthlessly with a stupid deity like you." I said sharply, glaring at her as I stood up sternly on my feet. I am not afraid of her.

"Without doubt, I know that you don't want me to turn you into a stone, do you, my dear?" She supplied calmly, a motherly smile on her face. "It would be drastic, if you ask."

Behind her deceitful masked emotion is a devil.

I blinked once, staring at her suspiciously as her fake expression wavered easily, now, revealing her true nature. She stared down at me, merciless eyes flashing with detestation as she wore a dark scowl on her face. "I can kill you even if you're my daughter. It doesn't matter."

Is this what they call a _loving_ mother?

"Go do what you want. I am not scared." I opposed courageously but somehow, the twinge of mixed anxiety and fear on my voice made me feel horrid. It was horrible. Awfully horrible.

My mother snickered wickedly as she partially discovered my voice that seemingly cowered at the back of my throat.

"Since you can't do it yourself," She paused, flipping her hair back at place. "—me and your father came up with a better solution." I heard her unleash a low laugh before resuming. "You are engaged with the spirit god."

After hearing what my mother just said, almost immediately, my eyes widened in shock as I gasped air.

This couldn't be happening.

**Meanwhile..**

**MIKAN SAKURA**

This is it. The day I'll meet them. Natsume's family. His father and his brother. Heck I'm nervous.

So like almost immediately, my hands went auto-pilot which seemed to gain the fire god's attention. I hate making a scene.

Natsume raised an eyebrow of confusion, his eyes fixed on my hands as he laid back on the large couch opposite to mine. And knowing that I have to behave when he's around, I stopped fiddling almost at once. I blinked my eyes thrice innocently and without any further notice, the scene from yesterday replayed on my head that was quite near on success of drowning me with embarrassment, my eyes went wide and my cheeks felt so warm. Before he could even notice me, I quickly averted my gaze somewhere else to hide my small blush. _God._ Just because of him, I look stupid. This is so awkward and embarrassing, I tell you.

Not hearing any word from him or even from me, a huge ear piercing silence engulfed the whole area and it was me who broke the silence.

"W-Where's Youichi? I-Isn't he coming with us?" Too many questions. I know. But for heavens sake, I'm stuttering to death!

"He's not coming. I told him." was Natsume's immediate response, monotone and blunt. I almost laugh at his reply. Just can't imagine them.

Few more minutes, Anna came and announced that the carriage was already waiting for us outside. Without any minute wasted, he stood up on his feet and went to where I am. I stood up, hesitant to look at him in the eye so I just bowed my head, eyes on the ground but once in awhile, I seldom spare a glance at him.

"I guess, I'm not yet ready to meet your, uh, father…" I told him the truth, slowly raising my head on the ground to stare at him in the eye. Cold.

Okay. I'm taking back my words. It seems like this man's brain hadn't registered that word. Well, probably, any of those words.

"I don't care." He defended, looking offended as his eyes luminated a sharp line of bloody ruby. Back to normal. The fierce fire god.

Does he really love me?

With what he's showing right now, I doubt that he was certain and honest.

I socially smiled at him, ignoring the aura that surrounded him that was undeniably giving me some goosebumps. I mentally shook my head, clearing the thought away. "Perhaps you could just give me a sec—" immediately, he cut me off as he harshly grabbed a strand of my hair closer to him and burn the edge into brown, died hair. Seriously, what is with him?

Is this the way we should treat each other? After what happened yesterday?

"Hey!" I said in between gritted teeth, closing my palms into fists and pushed him away from me afterwards in exasperation. "You don't have to do that, yah know." I snarled, snatching my hair out from his grip and eschewed, hiding my facial expression under the shadows of my bangs. "Geez..." I sighed, examining the burnt strand closer before throwing it back on its original place. I flipped one of my pigtails off from my shoulder before turning on the heels of my feet, facing him again with a murderous glare present on my face.

Not hearing any word from one another, a deafening silence rose in between us, which is, I care_ less_ for it. The fire god didn't let a chance slip; he grabbed my left arm and towed me with him.

"S-Stop—" I bit my lower lip, almost at the brink of giving up. "Let go of me, Natsume! You're hurting me already," I yelled loudly, painstakingly releasing a disgruntled groan.

"Not my problem." He bluntly blurted out, strengthening his grip on my little arm. For the first time of this day, I flinched, standing on my toes as to lessen the pain. I hissed but didn't rebel against the god. At last, He shoved his hand away, so by now, I am gently chafing my arm as I, by force, hopped into the horse drawn carriage.

Realizing the spot where the fire god decided to settle in, I quickly quitted and seated at the vacant body sit opposite to his. For the whole ride slash tour, we stayed silent. I filled my stomach with the scenery through the access window while Natsume, on the other hand, kept himself busy with his usual pastime which is nothing but playing with small, harmless fireballs in his hand. I don't know if it really was harmless, I just thought so. Half an hour later, our trip ended safely as we reached our destination safely and it was the arrogant god who exiled the carriage first then followed by me. He wasn't even showing care towards me, his _new_ bride. Ugh, why am I even calling myself his wife? Yeah, because I am. I'm his wife. New toy. Dang it.

**NORMAL POV**

The fire god didn't buy a minute to get off of the transport vehicle first and almost immediately, he proceeded to walk by his own towards the old palace.

"Hey, Natsume, wait for me!" Mikan cried out, tugging her kimono's lower skirt up so she could run and catch up the fire god's pace but neither using her effort too much, she was way too far. But though, not giving up on her hopes, she continued chasing after his footpaths.

"Can't you hear me? I said, Hyuuga Natsume, wait up!" Despite Mikan's rowdy protests of wanting him to grant even one of her wishes, yet he had not took her personally, did not even give a mind to be affected by his young bride. He stayed unattended, almost closer to being mute; he clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. Mikan gathered enough strength to run faster, she bent on her knees deeper as she sprinted. She released one hand to her skirt, leaving the entire job to her stressed hand as she extended her other free hand in front, almost reaching the fire god's back. She gasped, ready for the downfall but successfully, was able to get a hold of Natsume's loosened arm cloth. She quickly managed her footing, placing perfect balance in place. "S-Sorry.." Mikan jumped off a bit, startled. She bowed her head down, completely showing her apologies which only gained a roll of the fire god's eyes. A loud tap resonated, catching Mikan's bare attention. She raised her head from being low and gaped at the newly arrived guest. A dirty-blonde lad with striking lemon-honey eyes confidently smiled at her. Mikan scarcely shot a smile back at him.

"What's with the mutual smile you two had been sharing?" The fire god obnoxiously inquired, cocking a conceited eyebrow of authority.

Mikan blinked once before averting her eyes to face her companion, her big hazel eyes sparkling with innocence. Right. Her husband.

"You are so funny, Natsume!" Koko bursted into a hysterical laugh which Mikan joined in. I know. It was contagious.

"What?" Natsume demanded, glaring at Koko with foul eyes that glinted with neglectance of friendship.

Sweating so hard, the friendly beam on Koko's face didn't disappear as he tried to laugh it out, lightly planting a knock on the fire god's back. "You never failed making me laugh."

"You just have to show us the path and nothing else. I am not in the mood to play with you," Natsume said coldly, surprisingly of good judgment.

"Man." Koko snapped his fingers, pouting. "You're no fun at all. Heck you're the typical Natsume." He mumbled, in a way that it hard to identify on either it was a wail or cheery comment. Remembering the other companion, he stole a glance at Mikan then back to Natsume. A frown on his face.

"Damn. You haven't told me that your new bride is a hot chick, Natsume!" Koko amazingly gave his complement, blaming Natsume. "By the way, what's her name?" He asked, curious as he narrowed his eyes into a scrutinizing gaze. Natsume rolled his eyes then shrugged his shoulders.

"Right." Koko expectantly knew what it meant. His eyes looked bored as it formed like peanuts. He faked a cough before throwing his attention to the brunette.

"Hi," He greeted, a wide grin on his face. "Koko. You?" He interestingly inquired, offering a handshake which Mikan gladly accepted.

"Mikan." She introduced, smiling as she withdrew her hand. Koko's grin broadened as he began shuffling the raven-haired lad's hair while teasingly saying, "Heard it, fire god? Her name is Mikan. MIKAN." He emphasized the last word, mocking.

"Stop it, Koko." Natsume demanded, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he tried blocking Koko's hands with the aid of his right lower arm. Mikan giggled, smiling cutely at how childish these two gods could be. Koko stopped his current actions as he speechlessly stared at the brunette.

"Got a problem, little girl." Natsume demanded, not questioned. His eyebrow twitched a little as he travelled and locked his gaze with his bride.

"H-huh?" Mikan stammered, embarrassed at how she gained their attention.

"You just…" Koko blinked his eyes, making his mind totally occupied. "…laugh."

Mikan faked a nervous yet also a timid laugh with her hands waved in front. "I-It's not a b-big deal anyways, it m-meant nothing." Her intentions were pure but unfortunately the gods believed it was a lie.

"Don't you dare, little girl." Natsume threatened, preparing a hand in front to summon minor fires.

"I swear! My laugh meant nothing!" Mikan cried, crossing her index fingers across each other with her eyebrows pulled down.

"Don't make me mad if you don't want that frizzy, ugly hair of yours gone into ashes." This time, fire was created on the tip of the fire god's finger. "I won't even have second options on doing that." He dangerously warned, glaring at the brunette.

Mikan backed off, anxious of what she's into. She stared at both gods, unstable eyes gleamed with fear. Unsteady steps cowered her until it reached to the extent that her back slightly bounced back as it hit the wall. _I'm trapped_. She thought, gulping; feeling dryness in her throat.

"Enough, Natsume. You're scaring her already." Koko said, defending Mikan as he placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder.

**NATSUME HYUUGA**

As far as I recall, it was when I heard this little bride of mine roll a laugh, my mind automatically cooled down. I don't want to think about it. Even how hard I try not to be mad at her, I always end up being one. Just like now. If Koko didn't stop me, then, she'll totally be dead.

Silence in between the three of us engulfed and neither one of us volunteered to speak up. My little girl stayed distant from where I am. She was walking beside Koko who was a few steps before me. I gritted my teeth in anger and clenched my fists tighter. Now I'm regretting those things. Just like before, twenty years ago.

I wanted to snatch her away from Koko and hold her hand. But I can't. Just can't.

Koko turned the golden knob and opened the door wider and stepped back to let the guests in. Me and my little girl. Don't even try contradicting, I own her.

"Still good as new." Koko said with a smile as he stared at us who walked inside. Our footsteps echoed.

My little girl looked around, checking things with this cheerful look on her face—yeah, whatever.—while I go open the lights, turning the switch on.

My old room.

Koko gave me the key and there, he rush out of the place, leaving me and my little girl behind. Alone.

I joined in, on her exploits, I mean. I walk a step behind her with this infamous and usual look on my face. Cold.

I was about to give her an instruction, more so, a warning but out of the blue, a sudden attack of nausea gripped on me and I winced, hurrying to the en suite bathroom.

Thankfully, the restroom wasn't too far from where I am. Quickly, I made a beeline for the nearest stall, throwing open the door and gagging painfully over the bowl.

When the last half-digested remains had left my stomach, I feebly flushed the evidence and sank to the floor, resting my head against the wall. Almost immediately, I heard loud clatters and shuffles. She was scampering towards me. My little girl.

"A-Are you okay?" She inquired, worry etched all over her face. When she spoke, it barely gave me the impression that she's concerned. Anxious, she knelt down in front of me and placed a hand on my forehead to probably check my temperature.

In a split second, her hazel eyes widened. I gave him a forced, confused look before I saw her back to her composure while saying, "You caught a fever."

**NORMAL POV**

Half-conscious, Natsume was able to discern a pair of blurry hazel pools, and her chestnut hair...

"...Mikan." He breathed heavily, hardly forcing himself not to collapse. He noticed Mikan's eyes were soft and full of worry. Never in his life had he called his ex-wife's names. She was indeed an exception. And so as for Yuka too.

Mikan tried to lift him up, assisting him to get up but her efforts were put into clean and nothing. Her help was fruitless.

Natsume forced himself up but it felt like a mistake as his stomach lurched and he felt the need to vomit. "I can stand up just fi—"

Before he could even finish his statement, his weak body gave up as his shaking knees collapsed.

"I'll help you." Mikan volunteered, kneeling before him. Natsume grunted in reply, determinedly finding his feet and walking slowly, his burden shared by the brunette.

Mikan held out both hands to him as he took them as he began to lead him forward.

He could hardly recognize the area around him, it kept on shifting in and out of focus; nausea creeping all over his body. He gritted his teeth, feeling the small impact thrusted on him as he was unintentionally unguarded by the fall out from the young brunette's grasp.

He winced, sluggishly rolling over his bed until his back came to face with the door. Sweating so hard, Mikan only thought of one thing. Help him change his clothes.

It was quite uneasy for her and it brings the idea of distress. And truthful as it is, every girl would feel something odd at times like this.

The pressure.

Him.

Her.

Alone.

No other choice.

Mikan gulped urgently, the bed sunk as she plopped down on the bed, her hands on either Natsume's side, her feet flanking him as well.

Her face blushed crimson red every time she analyzed the situation. She was on top of her. An odd position—rather opposite. Awkward.

The room started to heat up, proving that it was affected by the fire god. Mikan couldn't resist, staring at those cold sweat patches trickled down from his forehead only made her shiver and without breaking down, she knowingly knew that she couldn't do more than helplessly gulp in nervousness for a thousand times.

She blinked her eyes once in surprise, eyes staring down unbelievably on his lips which were then pried open. Natsume could hardly make out the words "Hot." out of his mouth's movement. He brought a hand up to reach his neckline with her hand attempting to tug his clothes off.

Without even thinking, Mikan grabbed his hand with hers, still blushing. "Let m-me do...that." With that reassurance statement, Natsume calmed down as his hand went loose and weak on his side. In vain, Mikan attempted to pull his sleeves of as gentle as she could, and there, showing of a small peep of his well-built body. Mikan gulped hard and bit her lower lip at the irresistible muscles that were rippling at almost everywhere but her dreamy daze ended when his breathing became heavy and noisy, and nevertheless faster than a normal man would breathe.

_Should I continue this? Till the end_? Those question rung in her mind, burning her innocence with mellowness. She hesitated on her work, eyes fixed sideways to avoid being attracted. She was a girl. He was a boy. Anything could happen anytime.

She nodded meekly, a determined look on her face. _I can do this._ She encouraged herself mentally, darting a stern look back at her job. Help Natsume change.

When she was about to pull the clothe lower to his abdomen, a voice entered out of the blues.

"Uh, what are you two doing?"

_Natsume's fever was way too fast. The story was way too fast too. Don't kill me for that please XD_

_Sorry if it took me an eternity to update. Sigh. I got myself busy and hooked up with school activities and glad as it is, it ended so well yesterday. _

_I won—as the first placer—in the Ms. Nutrition costest and got the best Techno wear costume (Which I had myself cosplaying a random character from the internet) Ms. Congeniality (which I doubt that I was) and also got the second place on the talent potion which I have danced Gee from SNSD while cosplaying the role of SeeU. _

_It was fun, if you ask me. Hah._

_So…_

_Before leaving this page and before you start browsing for another story, why don't you guys leave a review and tell me if I how this story has been going? More reviews, the higher the chance that I would update fast._

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	10. Downright Expectations

**Title:** The Bride of the Fire God

**Summary:** This is what human brides were made of, mere living dolls, just toys to be sacrificed for entertainment.— Mikan Sakura. "We sent the wrong bride."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 3,000

"_If a single clown could change the world, then I want to be a clown too.—__Boogiepop Phantom _

_Manga_

"_I`ve always been someone's tool. I was the tool of the Order. Then, I became your tool. Yes, I might've been just your tool in the end, Brother. But the time I spent with you was genuine. Thanks to that memory I'm finally a human. So now I'm not a tool. This is my own will!"—Rolo of Code Geass_

**Chapter 10: **Downright Expectations

Mikan flinched back; grasping too much air in surprise as she was literally taken aback by the sudden disturbance of an unknown person who had broke their privacy.

Never did she knew that somebody would walk into their room unexpectedly—like now.

Slightly tensed, she turned her head abruptly to face the door; eyes drift and were able to sight in a very familiar figure.

"You scared me," She started, putting a hand on her chest as her eyebrows crumpled down with a small pout on her lips. She sighed in relief. "—good thing it _was_ just you, Koko."

In awhile, it was indeed Koko.

But contrary to that, of all people, why has it to be him? He's loud and…

"Wait." Koko paused, pointing a hand at them—Natsume and Mikan—with a faint smile graced on his lips. "Is that what they call uh…" Again, he paused; his eyes narrowing on what it might have been a scrutinizing stare or a glare with his lips broadly pursed into the line for the said initial thought as an idea. "se—".

Before he could even finish what he wanted to say, for Heaven's sake! Mikan interrupted him. Telling him that he was wrong and that they are still halfway or rather far from that state wherein they'd go deeper in to their relationship. It was indeed a mistake.

"Hell no!" Mikan screamed in response, frantically nervous as she gave Koko a sour glare that perhaps would help her stretch what she wanted to say though she lacked more words. She is a girl who shows less interest at things like this. Mikan was never been considered as a 'bitch'.

Now, she had been sweating so hard. She blinked her eyes once, averted her gaze to stare down at the fire god's poor state. "I was just helping Natsume change." She reasoned out; a false statement from her didn't come for she was way too honest…_for the moment. _

A huge erring silence engulfed the whole place and the time had come that conversation between Mikan and Koko turned to rust as the topic gave them an impression of indifference and that nothing about it will lead them to the top. It was boring, or wasn't it?

No fun.

_Being with someone with supernatural powers feels so weird!_ Mikan pulled out with a screech in her mind. She snapped her eyes close, lips pressed together into a bittersweet scowl.

"Awkwardly speaking, being with a human feels so strange too," He shrugged his shoulders for emphasis with a constipated smile plastered on his face. "—they're all weak and hopeless but somehow, something unexplainable makes them so special. Just like the both of you." The last sentence made Mikan blush, painting her cheeks with pink.

The difference between a god and a human is what makes life great—a mix of fantasy and reality. People strive hard to reach their goals, struggle their way to success and seek for the best to reach out their dreams while gods just sit on their butt, make people do what they want and would have only live to make themselves more powerful, comfortable, and contented without any concern to anyone when in fact, their desirse also make other Earth-living things suffer for their happiness—that is what they call sacrificing. It is the character that makes them contrasting. The reason why Natsume wanted a human like her. He wanted to change. Step by step, he wanted to change himself into someone with a real heart.

_Is it just me or… _The brunette blinked her eyes once; big, hazel eyes swept to stare at the man standing at the door way illogically.

"Did I surprise you?" Koko asked, a constipated smile lingering on his lips. He always loved surprises.

_What the heck—_

"I can clearly hear you, little bride." He winked, his smile broadened into a wiry grin with his voice laced with mischievousness.

The young brunette restrained herself from freaking out as she was, by now, working on her breathing system. Vaguely saying, he can read mind. _Come down, Mikan. Relax. It was just a coincidence. _She mentally thought, an unnerving look slapped on her face. _Everything you hear are fruits of imagination. You are stressed from too much work. That's all. Ah, no. _Mikan shook her head, restating her mental telepathy._I just need some time to rest and then I'll be fi—_

"I said I _can _hear you, Mikan." Koko piped in, encouraging her to believe in him as a permanent smirk leaked on his face.

The calmness that took over Mikan's body had disappeared as it was surprisingly washed out in severe emotion disturbance.

"There's no way am I believing you, Ko—" Mikan was cut by a bolt from the blue as an uncalled voice made his presence.

"Give me one good reason why you're here." His voice was demanding but nonetheless, had the twinge hint of scratchiness and weakness in them. He tried to sit up but he failed; now stumbling on his back with a knot forming in his stomach.

"Natsume!" Both the brunette and the god with a bizarre ability yelled, eyes widening with worry. Mikan crawled back to the fire god's side, body shaking the hell out of nervousness.

Only if Natsume didn't move, his state wouldn't get any worse—more awful and drastic than the last few hours ago. But he just can't be a lazy log right now, now that he had stepped foot into the king's territory. Anything could happen to them if they do things wrongly and so as being reckless. There are many possible traps and opportunities for them to get what they want.

_Damn you, Father. _Natsume thought, mentally cursing himself for having such low immunity to be infected by some kind of human virus. He gritted his teeth, eyes burning with frustration. "Curse him." The way his words rolled out of his tongue, it was quite too clear to be distinguished as it was seethed with pure anger.

He hated his faher.

He hated that old man long after that day—ever since that day came.

The day he killed his own wife.

And with that similar connection to what happened to him, he despised himself more.

_Natsume…_ Mikan tried to silence her mind; make her brain stop from over functioning. For now, he needed her.

Quickly, she stood up, jumped off of bed and rummaged through cabinets that had aged for about thousands of years; now filled with thick cobwebs and dusts. The once, well-furnished furniture had lost its wonder; no spot had remain tidy.

Mikan pulled the handle, opened it and had recklessly searched for it.

"I'm pretty sure this world have those…" She mumbled to herself, words latched with eagerness but yet, to be masked with a doubtful look on her face.

Koko rolled his eyes, slapped an open palm on his forehead before the urge of helping—interfering—might help resolve the problem. He scuttled towards the brunette, knelt down on one knee before he decided to ask the little bride. "May I know what you're looking for?"

For now, he can't read her mind.

Mikan halted for a second, looked up and shook her head in disapproval. "You don't need to know."

_At least, even for a small thing like this, it will be me whose gonna work to save him. _The young brunette simply thought, never batting an eyelash. She took time to get her attention away from the god before she went back to—

"Antidotes won't work on him, yah know. He's no human ass but a god." Koko alleged, going on the negative side to oppose what he's reading through her. He turned over his shoulder for a split second and smiled at the silenced god as he read through him a very quiet _"Efforts."_ that had calmed Natsume's mind. She was the antidote herself. Her words are his medicine. He just don't admit it.

He needed her more than anything else.

Protecting her is the only thing he can do for her.

Mikan hissed, shooting glares like daggers at Koko's direction. "Will you stop reading my mind?" She asked, annoyed by his actions. "Why don't you read someone else's mind? For sure, it is not _just _me who's available in here." She advised, trying to make him go away—never wanted to be disturbed.

For all she knew, he already did. And it was…sweet of him. Truly, it was hilarious.

"Fool," Koko started, his usual beam predominating his current emotional state. "—is what Natsume thinks of his wife." He ended with a snicker, white teeth shown as he laughed hysterically.

Mikan pouted, slamming the cabinet door back to its original place. She pulled an irritated look before she turned to face the two; hissed sharply before turning her full attention back to Koko. "I didn't tell you to read his mind, right, Koko?" She asked, puffed blown cheeks of hers had a tint of faint flush.

Koko grinned, pulling himself up. "Well actually, you did." He answered, extending a proffered hand in front which Mikan completely accepted. He pulled her up after him. "With you, out of the list, it's only Natsume who's left." He reasoned out matter-of-factly. _And you blushed. _He thought secretively.

"Oh really?" Mikan dusted off her yukata, taking some dirt out from sticking onto her hair. With her, now perfectly fine, she stuck her nose up in the air; head as high and majestic as a royal blooded ruler with her eyes closed—big, hazel brown eyes disappearing in the act. "I'm resolutely definite that Na—"

"Ugly bride." Once again, Koko dared to read the fire god's mind.

"I believe in the thought that he thinks I'm not. I got a feeling he sees me hot." Mikan poisoned her mind with her own belief, not caring if it was true.

"You sure?" Natsume scoffed, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow before he let a slow smirk play on his lips and with Koko, on his side, grinning. "You don't even have the curves."

It was a lie and…

_He was conscious._

Mikan felt a wave of embarrassment rubbed on her nose. Hell she was mortified by two guys! For goodness sake, she was dying in complete shame.

"I'll shred you into pieces if you don't shut up, Koko! And plus, forget what I said!" She yelled furiously, red rosy cheeks glowing. She pressed her lips to a thin line; eyes looking cynical about her actions. Her sentence made her opponent gasp; surprised on how she had reacted too firm against them—gods. _Perhaps, it's the attitude that captured the fire god's heart. _Koko thought, rubbing the cheekiness away from deceiving him.

"Fine," Koko piped in, enjoying the situation. He placed his hands on his hips and with a wry grin on his face, he said, "—you win this time, little bride."

Mikan huffed, stuck her tongue out in the cutest way possible before she decided to inculcate herself back to being serious.

"I'll go get some warm water, a basin if you even have one here and a cloth, or perhaps, a used cloth can be a good substitute too." She stated, purposefully on the positive side as she folded her sleeves up to her elbows and stretched her arms up only to flex her nerves to wake up. Before Koko or even Natsume make an opposition to her movement, she rushed out of the room, only giving both of the gods a goodbye wave.

Warm water.

A basin.

A cloth.

"What's with her? Seriously." Koko spoke out of the shell, talking to no one in particular; a dismissive look on his face as he worked on a lagged gesticulation of his shoulders.

"Let's go." From under heavy and swollen eyes, Natsume tried to hide the fact that he felt a little lightheaded. Every little tick of his throbbing head was sending him to the edge, but never did he thought that a god as high as him would cower and blame himself for having that damn splitting headache.

No.

He was far different from any other god who would certainly choose relaxation than overworking themselves all night long at a very weak state.

Natsume tried to sat up, got out of his old bed before he stood up. He hissed sharply, annoyed of how his lazy knees react upon his situation and how his dizzy eyes made him want himself to knock down.

"To where would we go then, Natsume?" Koko asked, never having any clue of what the fire god was thinking. With all of the thousands or even millions of unsettled things scattered in his mind, how would Koko understand each of everything? That was a factor that greatly affects his ability. _Intelligence—_the thing that Koko lacks of as a god. He was no smartass 'narcissist' compared to the fire god.

Natsume rolled his eyes, clicked his tongue afterwards. Sensing the wave of nausea hit his skull, he flicked his forehead with his fingers. Like a stab of a knife thrusted in his eyes, Natsume forced not to flinch against the imaginary assault; instead, he plainly touched his temples and closed his eyes momentarily. Feeling the calmness and tranquility of the place, he was truly relieved and blessed for it practically helped him ease the pain—even for a short while.

"Na—"

Before his friend could even articulate a word, he cut him short; a trance of thoughts silenced in his mind as he let Koko read through them. Each word meant for a good reason.

_I'm gonna meet him now._

Disturbed, Koko gritted his teeth; clenched his hands into stoned fists. He opened his mouth, was about to deliver his opposition when Natsume's words sunk in first.

"She'll never forgive me for this irresponsible decision I have made but there's no other way but to face him."

Koko wanted to speak out; deliver his force argument about the topic but chose to be quiet. He knows where to stand. For quite some time, he had known him.

_Protecting someone means that he treasures that person._

Koko faked a smile, nodded his head with uncertainty. "S-Sure…" his words were leaked with insecurities an uncertainties but he knew that Natsume's decisions are firm. "We must go now while we still have time. I'm sure you don't want her to worry." He ended his sentence with a playful wink. Natsume, however, rolled his eyes as he said the words, "I wouldn't do this kind of things if I _love _her."

"Yeah, yeah. You _hated_ her so much."

But truth be told, it was not him whom his dear father wanted to see but his wife.

"_In a few time, I will be the first and hopefully be the last earthly god to rule both of the running worlds. Heaven and Earth or even the Underworld will bow down to their new king! All I need is to wait for that time to come, a little patience to claim the sacrifice and I'll get the rightful prize. Eternal life and power."_

Subtly, a knock on the huge door came. He gestured a hand in front for them to come in as he said the words, "Come in."

The door slowly creaked open; the access separating both walls releases its tension as Koko stepped in and entered the room as instructed. He curtly bowed down his head to show respect, stepped aside and let the visitor enter as well.

"My Lord, your guest has arrived."

Crimson eyes burning with infuriation, and words seethed with anger, he said. "I have come to your request, Zeus."

_The happenings are coming so fast! God. I'm glad that I _have _decided to update after 5 months or so? Who knows._

_I kinda like this chappie so far (Just saying)._

_Koko acts so cute (Just saying)._

_Mikan is so hilarious (Yeah. I might say she was? Just saying)._

_Also, please leave some MORE reviews for encouragement though I am already thankful of everything people had been giving attention to this story. I will update as soon as possible so keep your eyes on this story 'cause I might update anytime soon!_

_The name of Natsume's father really sucks. I know._

_Hah. Beat that! I might be the reason why you're smiling right now…or not. *sulks*_

_Anyways, don't forget to leave a review!_

**Reminder: Zeus = The equivalent name in their world; meaning, there would still be a revelation of his true identity! So keep tuning!**

**And to those who are requesting for my facebook account, well, I might be posting it in the next chapter :D**

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


End file.
